


【冢不二】重逢

by Yvette_Yone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 64,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Yone/pseuds/Yvette_Yone
Summary: 极端不科学的网球描写，OOC，绝对慎入！
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Shuusuke, 塚不二 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 极端不科学的网球描写，OOC，绝对慎入！

1\. 退役

格林瓦尔德走进酒店的房间时，手塚国光正在观看下一轮比赛对手的录像。桌上摊放着一本体育杂志，内容停留在网球版面。

“国光，赛前分析已经结束了。你没有必要把弦绷那么紧，明天还有比赛，你还是早点休息吧。”格林瓦尔德随口说道。

“教练，虽然我已经看过合约，可是我想再次向您确认一次。我们的合约是到温布尔顿之后对么？”手塚从沙发起身，向教练询问道。

“对。带你的这八年是我教练生涯中最骄傲也最辉煌的时期，如果有可能的话，我非常乐意与你续约。”可是隐约中，格林瓦尔德却觉得，手塚国光要说的或许并不是这间事。如果要做出这种推测的原因，格林瓦尔德大概只能说，他了解手塚国光。

虽然更换教练是网球球员的常态，但如果球员能够正确地为自己挑选教练，并最终达成长期合作，那么这不仅对球员的职业生涯有所助益，球员与教练之间的合作关系还有可能发展成亲密无间的友谊和信任。手塚国光和格林瓦尔德的组合无疑是此间典范。十五年前，身为前世界第一的格林瓦尔德退役，之后一直从事教练工作，并执教过三位世界排名第一的选手。但在八年前，与合作球员合约到期之后，格林瓦尔德不顾对方挽留，在众人惊讶之中挑选了世界排名游走在50名上下的手塚国光作为自己的下一任合作伙伴，并由此开启了属于手塚国光的传奇时代。在格林瓦尔德执教手塚国光的第一年，原本一直挣扎在ATP赛事二三轮的手塚国光一举拿下蒙特利尔大师赛的亚军，成为当届赛事最大的黑马，并在当年美国网球公开赛晋级8强。在次年的澳大利亚网球公开赛上，虽然已有人预测手塚国光在格林瓦尔德的执教之下会有不俗表现，但令人惊讶的是他最终一路杀到决赛。虽然最终惜败世界排名第三的对手，但仍旧震惊了网坛也震惊了日本。从此之后，手塚国光成为大满贯四强的常客，并在两年之后在温布尔顿网球锦标赛成功加冕大满贯，并带着新晋冠军的锐气一举获得了之后的美网澳网冠军。虽然最终因为伤病与对手的上佳表现在法网八强出局，未能创造一举夺得四大满贯的历史，但也由此开创了属于他的时代。在这八年期间，格林瓦尔德无疑是手塚国光进阶途中的最大助益，在他的执教之下，手塚国光的反手技术突飞猛进，步法调节愈发合理，原本就几乎没有破绽的发球和正手也变得毫无破绽，身为亚洲人，在体格和身材方面的劣势也由越发精细的技术和强度适当的训练所弥补。在迈入30岁的这一年，手塚国光在年初的澳网四强败给了年幼他两岁的越前龙马，但收获了不擅长的红土场的马德里大师杯，并且现在正走在获得他唯一缺少的火枪手杯（1）的路上。

“抱歉，教练。其实我在想，差不多我也应该退役了。”手塚国光目不转睛地盯着比赛录像，冷静地说着。

“什么？退役？你在看玩笑吧国光！？你现在竞技状态虽然比不上前两年，但绝不能说不好！虽然不是冠军，但是大满贯四强也是相当不错的成绩。”格林瓦尔德惊讶地问道。

“我只是正在考虑这件事。温网之后是非常恰当的契机，很多赞助商合约也在那时候到期。”

“当然，必须要尊重你的选择。我说，难道你是想像你的前辈越前南次郎一样震惊世界么？”

“不，我想……差不多也应该结束了。”

不二周助听到手塚国光宣布决定退役的消息时，正在备战温布尔顿网球锦标赛。一周之前，止步于法网八强的不二周助在29岁的年纪创造了自己的法网最好成绩，并在新闻发布会上宣布了在温网之后将退役。新闻只是简单报道了这位征战球场十一年的老将将要退役的消息，对于一个在职业生涯中从未获得大满贯，ATP排名徘徊在50左右的选手，媒体对他的职业生涯表达了礼节性的称赞，或许值得一提的还有不二周助在网坛的特立独行，但事实上媒体对这件事并没有投注太多的热情。

不二将踏上跑步机，伸手调节速度。屏幕上播放着手塚国光在成功捧得火枪手杯之后宣布退役的消息，媒体极尽煽情之所能，报道着手塚国光传奇的职业生涯。同时，各路评论员也一齐出动，想尽各种说辞来解释手塚国光在竞技状态尚佳并且刚刚捧得火枪手杯实现金满贯时为何要宣布退役，因为在谈到退役的原因时候，这位叱咤风云的网球选手总是三缄其口。

不二一面跑，一面想自己是如何决定退役的。赛季间歇，他逗留在维也纳，去听了一场音乐会，是一场钢琴独奏会，演奏家是他父母的友人。演奏会结束第二天中午，演奏家福山明子女士特地联系了不二，邀请他共进午餐。不二与这位钢琴家有过几面之缘，事实上他的钢琴老师就是经这位女士介绍，但两人并不非常熟识，所以接到经济人的电话时不二非常惊讶，可是惊讶之余还是接受了邀请。

维也纳在下雪，空气很冷，餐厅里却很暖和。

“周助君，上一次见到你的时候你刚刚大学入学，如今也在网坛打拼了十年了。”似乎想要掩盖不二在网坛并不十分成功的尴尬，福山女士谨慎地选择着措辞。

“事实上，还真是一事无成呢。”不二温和地笑着，似乎并不避讳这个事实。

“回到日本巡演的时候，我见到了明彦和淑子。虽然他们并不表现出来，可是他们一直非常担心你。”

“如果福山女士还要回到东京去的话，请您转告我的父母，就说我很好。”不二发现，似乎只要有家里的熟人遇到自己，提到的话题大概永远都和父母的担心有关。想了想，不二又说了一句，“这个赛季结束之后，我会回家去的。”

“还有，藤原优先生是你的球迷，也读过你发表的关于俳句的论文，他对你非常欣赏，几度向我打听，想要亲自见一见你。最近他来欧洲采风，这几天就在维也纳如果你愿意的话，我可以介绍你们认识。”

“我非常乐意！”不二用难得的激动语气说道，“藤原先生是我非常尊敬的古文研究学者！新近发表的那篇论文很受藤原先生启发！如果能够承蒙您引荐的话！我真的非常感激！”

当天下午不二就在黛摩尔咖啡厅见到了这位在欧洲仍旧坚持穿着和服的古怪绅士。他说着优雅的日语，词句古雅，下午的交谈非常愉快，可是这位先生在席间问了不二一句话。

“不二君，你的网球天赋和你的古文天赋可谓不相上下。这些年来你的古文造诣已精进不少，可为什么你的网球却止步不前呢？或者能不能允许我提问一个更加私人的问题，不二君究竟是为什么要成为职业网球选手呢？”

不二用类似于“原来先生也懂网球”的回答岔开了话题，最终这次会面非常愉快地结束了。可回到旅店之后，不二却经不住不停地想：“为什么自己的网球会止步不前，以及为什么自己决定成为职业网球选手。”

2\. 电话

体能训练结束之后，不二回到房间洗澡准备睡觉。酒店的浴缸里蓄着热水，热气带着沐浴乳香甜的气味氤氲在空气里。不二躺在浴缸里，摆弄着手机。不二的手指修长，也非常灵巧，手机在他的手里反而不像是有棱有角的电子设备，反而像是件小巧的玩具。可不二并没有像平时一样微笑，他稍微蹙着眉头，踏出浴缸，将手机放在洗漱台上，用浴巾擦干身体，穿上丝质的浴袍，开始刷牙。放在洗手台上的手机忽然震动起来，啪嗒一声落入了水槽里，威廉·肯普夫演奏的贝多芬钢琴8号奏鸣曲第二乐章在室内响起。这是不二的私人电话，除了少数家人朋友，通常并没有人拨打。含着牙刷，不二将手机捡起来，手机背面朝着不二，明明已经快要年至而立，不二的手机壳还带着温和的孩子气。小王子和那只他最终也没有驯养的狐狸坐在麦田边，风扬起了小王子明黄色的围巾，狐狸安静地坐在小王子身边，礼貌而温柔地陪伴着。像是有预感一般，不二迟迟没有将手机转向正面，只是紧紧盯着那副画，越发用力地握紧了手机。不二一向非常擅长控制自己的情感，可握住手机的手却一直在发抖。嘴里的牙膏很不优雅地顺着嘴角流了出来，不二慌忙将手机放回洗漱台，继续刷牙。手机屏幕上跳动着两个字——手塚。

手机一直无人应答，之后提示跳转到了语音信箱。手塚挂了电话，叹了口气。他原本觉得很多话应该当面说明会更好，可是不二现在甚至不接他的电话。说起来，不二上一次接他的电话，还是十二年前。那一年他接到了大石的电话，说不二忽然决定成为职业网球运动员，可那时不二已经考取东京大学的日本文学专业，在第一学期就已经在古典文学的专业刊物上发表了颇有见地的论文。如果不二在古典文学的领域继续下去，也许不到三十岁就会成为领域内的大师。可是不二偏偏在那个时候选择了成为职业球手。收到大石的邮件的时候，手冢刚刚赢得了新德里挑战赛，虽然是挑战赛，但多少也是职业生涯的第一个冠军。手塚拨通了不二的电话，电话很快被接通，不二语带笑意的声音传来。

“啊~手塚，真是很久没联系了。最近过得怎么样？刚刚看到赛况转播，知道你赢得了挑战赛，恭喜！对了，还有事情想要告诉手塚。虽然犹豫了很长时间，但是最终还是决定要成为职业选手，如果有可能的话，将来说不定会和手塚在球场上成为对手呢。”不二的语调从容温和，许久没有听到的声音像是将手塚国光的思绪拉到了东京，逼仄闷热的球员休息室忽然离他很远，耳畔传来的不二的声音温暖而平静，手塚不由得握紧了手机。

“本来是想要告诉你，我赢了比赛。”

“大家都非常关注手塚的状况，所以你赢的每一场比赛，我们都会很快知道。”

“不二……”手塚稍微迟疑了片刻，还是开口说道，“你不适合职业赛场。我从大石那里知道了你的状况，如果你还愿意考虑的话，我认为文学研究更适合你。”

“手塚是这样认为的啊……”不二轻描淡写地说着，似乎并没有把手塚的话当做重要的参考或者意见，甚至似乎并没有当做一回事，之后更是扯开了话题。事实上那一天晚上他们实在聊了太多——手塚终于请到的教练、东京大学破例给不二安排的导师、手塚的训练状况、不二的新买的相机和新拍的照片、和手塚签约的球拍赞助商、不二新买的德文版的《小王子》、贝多芬的钢琴奏鸣曲、《平家物语》、奥匈帝国的历史、法语奇怪的发音……手塚国光挂断电话的时候，粉色的朝霞已经透过床幔蔓延到屋内，空气中传来城市苏醒的气味。由于通话时间过长，并且一边充电一边通话，老式的翻盖手机像是发出抗议一般变得烫手。手塚关闭了手机电源，看着手机微微发愣。手塚国光觉得自己这十八年来说的话或许都没有这一个晚上多，挂断电话瞬间的怅然若失感甚至让他有些不知所措。与兴味相投的不二聊天带来的满足感和愉悦甚至让手塚因为比赛和长途旅行紧绷的神经放松下来。可是一夜没睡的后果是早晨训练的灾难。步法训练中频频出错，控球能力下降，甚至最后在体能训练中险些在健身房晕倒。最后手塚国光被教练勒令去房间补觉，在睡觉之前手塚打开了在充电的手机，却并没有任何消息。

事实上在那个夜晚之后，手塚再也没有接到过不二的电话，他打给不二的电话不二也再也没有接过。他在那一年中曾经无数次考虑过在那天晚上的谈话之中是否什么时候惹得不二不快，却始终百思不得其解。直到一年之后，他在ATP的排名中看到了不二的名字，想起来那句“你不适合职业赛场”或许是隔阂的开始，只是手塚觉得，无论给他多少次选择的机会，他终究还是会对不二说同样的话。

不二真的并不适合职业网球生涯。不二并不是执着于胜负的人，网球对于他来说不过是刺激的游戏。因为天赋异禀，所以在业余比赛中不二可以较为轻易地取得胜利。可是走上职业生涯意味着追求胜利成为了义务。当胜利成为支持生活的下去的必需品，当每一场胜利都和下一刻的生存息息相关，游戏或许就不再那么有趣。手塚印象中的不二，应该自由地徜徉在赛场上，而不是被禁锢在赛场上为每一场比赛的胜负而斤斤计较。不二的生活中还有无限的可能性，只要不二愿意，他可以很快成为日本国内甚至世界最优秀的古文学者；如果不二愿意投入更多，也会成为世界范围内有影响力的摄影师；甚至如果不二对仙人掌的兴趣不减，他会这方面的专家也说不定。

可是不二偏偏选择了职业网球这一条路。在成为职业球员的这一年以来，手塚非常明白做一名球员，特别是一名名不见经传的球员需要忍受怎样的孤独痛苦和窘迫。在最开始的阶段，世界巡回的旅途中，往往都是独自一人。一项赛事结束之后，下一项赛事可能会在另一个半球举行，在封闭的机舱内十余个小时的飞行往往意味着对体力和精力的双重折磨。在比赛奖金刚刚能够满足基本吃住的情况下，请教练几乎成了奢望，可没有教练往往又意味着无法取得突破，意味着成绩止步不前，由此陷入恶性循环。在能请到教练的情况下，在训练过程中和教练的分歧有可能造成更多的矛盾带来更多的麻烦。而真正孤独的，是独自站在网球场上的时候。自己的良好状态只能依靠自己来保持，对手带来的压力只能依靠自己来化解、比赛中的每一次危机，只要心理稍有动摇就意味着功亏一篑。对于手塚国光来说，成为职业选手所带来的一切寂寞、琐碎和辛苦都不应该属于不二周助。毕竟手塚国光的印象中，适合不二周助的是樱花树下的花瓣、清浅的阳光和唇边从未凋谢的微笑。

已经是夜里十一点，手塚关了灯，正要关闭手机电源，手机忽然震动了一下，之后响起了舒伯特的即兴曲op.90的第二乐章。手塚有些难以置信地看向手机，屏幕上不二的名字在黑夜中刺眼地亮着，手塚接通电话，下床打开灯。

“喂，不二……”与上一次通话整整相隔十二年，手塚甚至窘迫到不知道如何说出开场白，“抱歉，打扰你了。我只是想要问你，为什么会忽然决定退役。”

“啊，手塚真是狡猾。这个问题应该是我问你，明明现在状态那么好。”和十二年前相似，不二的声音从容温和，像是十二年间两人的疏离从未存在。

“这十一年，不二……我看过你的比赛录像，你从来没有尽过全力。如果不是为了取得比赛的胜利，不二你又是为什么进入网坛？”手塚沉下声，带着些许质问的语气，开口说道，丝毫没有考虑过这样的话语是否会带来下一个十二年的疏远。

“这样单刀直入的问法，还真是手塚的风格呢。”电话那边传来不二温和的笑声，接着是一阵沉默。

“抱歉。”似乎意识到自己有些激动，手塚稍微缓和了语气。

“啊，不，我只是在想怎么样措辞比较恰当。大概是因为对古典文学的兴趣还没有消减，所以还在做文学方面的研究。有时候在比赛途中会想到很好的点子，不知不觉就走神了。抱歉！”不二半开玩笑，语气温和到不像在说自己输球的事。

这样的回答换来了手塚长足的沉默，手塚将没有握紧了没有拿电话的那只手，直到关节发白。

“喂，手塚，你在听吗？咦，是已经挂断了吗？”

“真的就决定这样退役了吗？”

“对，抱歉手塚，我想我已经坚持不下去了，也许当时你是对的，职业网坛并不适合我。可是手塚，为什么你又要决定退役呢？”

“不二，我在温布尔顿的中心球场等你。”

“哎？之前法网多少进了八强，排名上升了一点。而且我们的签表并没有在一个半区。”

“我知道。所以决赛见吧，不二。”

“手塚真是看得起我呢！”和十二年之前相同，不二又轻描淡写地拉开了话题，两个人之间的谈话又逐渐偏离了打电话联系的初衷。手塚为了保持竞技状态不再去登山，不二虽然因为巡回赛的缘故没能参加裕太的婚礼，手塚代言的腕表在日本热销，不二亲自设计定做了戒指送给父母作为父母结婚40年的礼物，手塚去年偶然间买到的《1984》初版，不二和藤原优先生的会面……以及，音乐。

“说起来，手塚还是那么喜欢贝多芬呢。看到有关你的采访，很多时候都有提到。”

“嗯，威廉·肯普夫演奏的《悲怆奏鸣曲》实在是百听不厌。你说在维也纳遇到福山明子女士的那次，我没有记错的话，她演奏了舒伯特吧。”

“对，我非常喜欢舒伯特的即兴曲op.90。反而并不是太介意是哪位演奏家演奏的，能听到不同的版本总是很新鲜。”不二笑着回答道。

不二抱着发烫的手机，朝霞印入房间，不二披着睡衣站起身，打开了窗帘，金橙色的给房间镀上了一层温柔的颜色。

“手塚，朝霞很漂亮。”

电话中传来悉悉索索拉窗帘的声音，之后是手塚有些疲倦，但也很明朗的声音：“是的，朝霞很漂亮。”

不二想起来十二年前那个明亮的早晨，他逃了早晨的课，坐在卧室和手塚打电话，窗外的阳光已经有些刺眼，手塚忽然对他说：“不二，我这里天亮了。真是不可思议，印度的朝霞竟然是粉色的。”不二忽然觉得，他这十一年的高不成低不就，或许只是在期待能和手塚同时看到日出。

3\. 玩笑

不二从睡梦中醒来的时候是下午三点半，稍微喝了一口放在床头的水，逐渐清醒过来。早晨快到手塚训练时间的时候两人才挂断了电话，手塚毅然踏上了训练场，不二却关了电话直接倒在床上睡得不省人事。毕竟再也不是十八岁的少年，再怎样精力充沛在通宵之后还是会很疲倦。起身拉开窗帘，英国难得的阳光透过窗户洒在室内，不二端着水倚靠在落地窗边，笑着看向午后的城市。

“真是赢不过手塚，竟然擅自做出那样的约定。”自言自语之间，不二放下手里的水杯，拉上窗帘，将睡衣更换成休闲装之后去到了酒店餐厅。

酒店正是下午茶时间，但天气晴好，正是出游或训练的好时机，鲜少有人留在室内，不二却意外地在餐厅里看到了手塚和格林瓦尔德。

“我说国光，你忽然决定退役不会是因为女人吧？昨晚你的房间的灯一直亮着，难不成你已经有了地下恋人，盘算着赢了今年的温布尔顿之后就回日本结婚什么的。”似乎对手塚国光宣布退役仍旧耿耿于怀，格林瓦尔德有些郁闷地问道，“你要知道，按照你现在的状态，我能担保至少五年之内你世界排名不会滑出前五。”

“教练……退役的事情，我已经决定了。”手塚啜了一口红茶，不咸不淡地回答道，“至于昨晚，是在和很久没联系的朋友聊天，聊的时间稍微长了一点。”

“哈……？打了将近九个小时的电话，只是‘稍微长了一点’？”格林瓦尔德嘟囔着抱怨道，“真的是朋友的话就应该考虑到你刚刚结束法网，现在正在备战温网，需要充分的休息恢复体力。”

“手塚，没想到这个时间你会在这里。”不二笑着走到手塚的桌边，温和地笑着，“啊，还有格林瓦尔德先生，您好！”

格林瓦尔德和不二周助算是相互熟识，八年前他曾经向不二和手塚分别抛出过橄榄枝，希望能够执教这个当时和手塚一样初入网坛就已经崭露头角的少年。可是不二周助虽然谦和有礼，但始终不动声色，手塚国光却尽快做出了回复，之后的一切也就顺理成章。之后碰到不二周助的场合，大多和手塚国光有关。例如手塚国光在赛季结束后偶尔会邀请好友一同垂钓，其中当然也包括自己的教练，以及同样来自日本的不二周助；或者像这次一样在餐厅中偶遇，几个人一起用餐。还从格林瓦尔德的角度来看，这两个从初中开始就有所交集的人可以说相互之间非常熟悉，但却远远达不到亲密的地步。可是格林瓦尔德能够感觉得到，两人之间的隔阂和生疏似乎来自不二周助单方面彬彬有礼的冷淡，毕竟在这八年其间，手塚国光策划的所有活动，无论是私人或是官方，都会给不二周助发出邀请函，然而收到的十之七八却都是温和有礼的拒绝。

“不二，一起坐吧。”手塚国光站起身，给不二拉开了自己身边的座椅，等到不二落座之后又回到自己的座位上。

不二眼角看到目瞪口呆的格林瓦尔德，对着手塚轻笑出声，说道：“手塚，我不是女孩子。”

“咳，坐吧。”似乎为了掩饰尴尬，手塚轻咳了一声，原本低沉的声音更加下沉了几分。

“哈哈~格林瓦尔德先生，这个座位一定是坐过太多名媛淑女，所以手塚大概就这样自发自动地行动了吧。”不二笑弯了眼角，笑着对抿了一口茶的格林瓦尔德说道。

“因为长了一张好看的脸的缘故，国光这家伙的女人缘倒是确实不错！有时候都到了让我们头疼的地步！”大概因为是八卦话题，格林瓦尔德聊起天来也并没有太多顾忌，开朗地开起了玩笑。

虽然看上去难以接近，但手塚国光的绯闻却并不少。他在刚刚赢得第一个澳网亚军后就被记者拍到和初入网坛的日本少女千岁美由纪多次私下见面并相谈甚欢，坊间更有传言称两人情缘始于手塚的初中时代，但随后双方都对此进行了澄清并做出了否认。两年之后，手塚和半年前开始一直跟踪报道他的年轻女记者佐藤玲子传出绯闻。佐藤玲子拥有极高的写作天赋，关于手塚国光的报道通常措辞得当优雅，甚至有时会让读者感觉在读一篇布局精妙的小说，但小说却与事实完全相符。这段恋情持续了两年，并且两人已经达到谈婚论嫁的地步，结果在结婚之前遭到佐藤玲子家人的强烈反对，最终婚事不了了之。之后一年，媒体多次拍到手塚国光和一名长相柔美，拥有一头栗色短发的女性摄影师出双入对，恋情也得到了两人的默认，但这段交往却在半年后夭折，原因是两人聚少离多。

“我想，如果是手塚的话，大概不仅仅是因为英俊吧，毕竟手塚让人觉得非常可靠，会让女性不由自主地想要依赖他吧。”侍者给不二端来了格雷红茶，不二轻啜了一口，笑着说道，“反倒是这一年，手塚似乎并没有走什么桃花运呢。”

“呃……我没有时间。”这样忽然触及私生活的话题让手塚有些尴尬，却因为是和不二难得的对话，又不愿意直接冷场。

“啊！抱歉，部长！似乎不是谈这个话题的时机！”像是恶作剧的孩子得了手一样，不二笑弯了眼睛。

“说起来，不二，除了让一直在做你的体能教练，你还是一直都没有请教练吗？”手塚若有所思地开口。

“是的，我个人是觉得不太必要，也一直不想被拘束得太多，所以也无所谓。”不二笑着捻起一小块三明治，说道，“不介意的话我稍微吃点东西。”

“如果不二先生愿意请教练的话，或许手塚的这八年就不会过得那么顺利。”格林瓦尔德说道。“不二周助先生，我是由衷地这么认为。”

虽然不二周助的职业生涯已经被他自己宣布走向尾声，可是直到现在，格林瓦尔德仍旧在不二周助的身上感觉到了潜力。因为是竞争对手的缘故，格林瓦尔德对不二周助的比赛多少都有研究，格林瓦尔德感觉得到，不二并没有全力以赴。虽然今年不二止步于法网八强，但是格林瓦尔德在看了比赛录像之后几乎可以断言，如果不二周助全力以赴或者对胜利更执着的话，那么他和手塚很有可能在半决赛相遇，甚至有可能手塚今年又将抱憾而归。在第五盘的后半段，格林瓦尔德甚至看出来不二整个人都心不在焉，似乎只是想要尽早结束比赛，而不是想要赢得比赛。

“啊啊~格林瓦尔德先生那么看得起我的话，不如在温网期间执教我怎么样？”不二咽下口中的食物之后，笑着说道。

“事实上，我也想要这么拜托您！”几乎在不二说完那句话的同时，手塚国光说出了令人惊讶的话语。

“国光，你开什么玩笑！？”格林瓦尔德几乎是有些激动地站了起来，稍稍提高了声音，“这可是你的最后一个大满贯！我必须作为教练全程参与！”

“格林瓦尔德先生你不要生气啊！手塚大概只是配合我开个玩笑而已，您没必要那么激动。”

“不二先生，你认识手塚国光的时间比我要长很多，你觉得他是那种会开玩笑的人……”格林瓦尔德有些激动地说着，疑问词还没有说出口，格林瓦尔德就已经语塞，他看到这八年来从未见过的，手塚国光忍俊不禁的微笑。

这是今天早晨一来，格林瓦尔德第三次因为手塚国光的行为而感到惊讶。手塚国光早晨一脸疲倦地站在训练场上时，格林瓦尔德对此感到非常惊讶。虽然知道手塚房间的灯亮了通宵，但是切实从手塚国光口中得知他通宵在和人通话的时候，格林瓦尔德对手塚在备战温网关键阶段做出如此不理智的行为表示愤怒的同时，也感到了惊讶。手塚国光不是没有过交往的对象，但在任何一段恋情面前，手塚始终将胜利放在首位，和恋人的电话在晚上十一点之前会全部结束，保证休息质量，和恋人之间也鲜少有争执，以防影响心理状态。所以格林瓦尔德对手塚国光的恋情从不干涉，因为手塚本身就是非常自律的人。可是当早晨，手塚说他和朋友从晚上通电话一直到早晨的时候，格林瓦尔德惊讶得无以复加。可是还是没有表达太大的异议，毕竟手塚在训练场上的表现相当完美。可是由于手塚前一晚的疲倦，格林瓦尔德还是提议下午提早结束训练。这时发生了第二件让格林瓦尔德惊讶的事情，手塚居然他训练结束后一起去酒店的下午茶。在格林瓦尔德的印象中，手塚几乎从不吃甜食，而且将时间在闲聊中也并不是手塚的作风。所以收到邀请的时候，格林瓦尔德简直吃了一惊。直到听到手塚的玩笑，格林瓦尔德隐约之间似乎抓住了真相。他将目光重新投向不二周助，投向这个和手塚国光似乎并不十分亲密的朋友，这个在网坛形单影只特立独行的职业选手，格林瓦尔德忽然发现，不二周助说不定是手塚国光这最后一届温网中最大的变数。

4\. 首轮（1）

让格林瓦尔德担心的状况并没有出现，手塚国光和不二周助都是擅长拿捏分寸的人，在温网愈发迫近的时候，两人都将全部精力投向了训练和分析。虽然两人之间的关系较之前更好，也会在休息期间互通电话，但这种温和的日本式友情让格林瓦尔德觉得那个下午的想法不过是错觉。

不二首轮的对手是一个来自斯洛文尼亚的十九岁少年，站在球场上的时候，不二忽然想起了自己的十九岁，那个时候他刚刚踏入职业网坛，一切都是未知数。放弃了学业，没有专门的俱乐部支持，没有在网球学校接受过训练，没有专业教练辅导。在外人看来，不二进入职业圈不过是任性的决定，或许闯得头破血流之后就会回到大学，回到他熟悉的图书馆，回到樱花树下落笔写他熟悉的俳句。或许职业生涯的轶闻会成为大家茶余饭后的谈资。

高中毕业典礼之后，昔日青学网球社的正选队员一起在河村家的寿司店聚餐。不二考上了东京大学的日本文学专业，大石考上了东京农业大学的生物产业学部，乾要远赴京都大学修习统计学，菊丸和艺能公司签约决定以模特的身份出道，河村尚未出师仍旧留在寿司店修习。席间唯独少了手塚。于是大家猜拳决定用谁的手机给部长拨电话，最后赢的人是不二。电话很快被接通，大家你一言我一语地争相和手塚说话，手塚的回应虽然不多，但从语气之间听得出他很高兴，然后手塚说：“请大家不要大意地坚持下去，期待将来和大家再见。”这句话让不二悚然动容。不二想起来，三年前和手塚道别之后，他曾经对青学的后辈说，如果一直在网球的道路上，那么终有一日还会相见。如今同级生中，虽然大家都仍然活跃在各自学校的网球社，但距离在德国备战成为职业选手的手塚其实越来越远。

不二不知不觉间有些走神，等回过神来的时候，赛前十五分钟的练球已经结束，对手的发球已经凌厉地砸在了发球区内角。由于时间来不及，不二减小了引拍幅度，将球接到对手场内，但是因为接球时机不好，虽然不二将球接到了对方场内，但角度、速度都不够造成威胁，甚至可以说是送到了对方手上，最终给了对方获得制胜分的机会。球场对面的少年舒展身形，摆好姿势，将球猛抽到对角线上。不二也清楚自己必然接不到，所以也没有执着去追。没想到下一秒裁判就喊了出界。少年有些懊恼，盯着球场看了半天，最后还是没有选择鹰眼挑战。这样的失误似乎打乱了少年的步调，选择先发的少年反而被不二在第一局就完成破发。不二将优势保持到了盘末，并且再次破发以6-3拿下首盘的同时保有第二盘的先发优势。在交换场地路过对方身边时，不二甚至能感觉得到少年的气势和压迫感。不二非常能理解少年的紧张感，却也预感到今天这场比赛自己大概赢得不会很困难。赢得网球比赛需要好胜心，可过分的争强好胜却会自取灭亡。可是不二的缺点却是一直对赢得比赛兴趣缺缺。如果需要以健康、日常生活和兴趣爱好为代价去取得比赛的胜利，不二倒宁愿偶尔输了比赛回家调养生息。不二觉得无论自己多么努力，大概永远无法达到像手塚一样对胜利坚定而执着，毕竟直到29岁的这年夏天，网球之于不二，仍旧还是个刺激的游戏。只不过在职业赛场上，游戏的刺激程度升级了而已。

为了适应刺激的游戏，不二自己也做过不少努力。在备战进入网坛的阶段，不二加强了对进攻的训练。他对自己的防守反击有充足的信心，但如果进入职业网坛这样高手如云的地方，有可能最终会陷入被动挨打的境地。虽然已经有了葵吹雪这样等级的武器，但对于职业网坛来说这远远不够，所以不二加强了在进攻方面的训练。不二首先改善的就是发球。由于身高和力量并不具备优势，不二力求把每一个球带上自己理想的旋转发得更加准确，在减少发球失误率的同时增强发球因为角度和旋转变化带来威胁性。正手和反手的训练也不断加强，特别是之前略有劣势的反手，在强化训练之后不二甚至有能力通过反手直线打出制胜分。在注重底线进攻防守的同时，不二也加强了网前训练。无论是半截击还是截击，在不二决定进入职业网坛之后，其水准都有了质的飞升。不二要做的并不止这些。为了进入职业世界之后能和球员裁判正常交流，不二学了法语和西班牙语，并且想尽办法提高了自己的英语。似乎在语言方面颇有天赋，不二在进入职业生涯第四年时已经能在四门语言之间自由切换，必要时甚至能用这些语言进行演讲。

不二用消失的发球拉开了第二盘比赛的序幕。与业余网球球员不同的是，职业球手由于长期浸淫于网球之中，对球路更加敏锐，对各类所谓“绝招”往往能够更快地破解。所以在第二个发球时，不二并没有使用消失的发球，而是选择了带有侧旋的发球发向对手外角。对面的少年勉强够到了接球，但是把球打到了不二的手边。包裹上充分的旋转之后，不二将球回敬到对方场内。没有压线没有多快的速度，却无疑是个好球。对面的少年若有所思地将目光投向了不二，转身继续准备接发球。第二盘比赛之间，少年的毛躁似乎在不二的那一球之后统统收敛起来，两人相持不下一直打到抢七。最后不二依靠精彩的网前表现拿下了破发分，并出其不意地使用了发球上网的打法，无形中加大了对方的心理压力，最终拿下了第二盘。

由于两位球员的世界排名都并不高，所以比赛被安排在外场，看比赛的人也寥寥无几。在盘间休息的时候，中央球场的比赛结束了。世界排名第四的越前龙马以6-0,6-1,6-2的成绩轻松拿下对手，毫无悬念地晋级第二轮。不二叹了口气，稍微喝了点水，更换球拍之后走向了球场。和手塚的约定像是一种强大的心理暗示，也像是一种莫名的动力，推动着不二渴求胜利。那名年轻的球员在第三盘还没有从第二盘的抢七中回过神来就已经以0-6的分数输在了不二的球拍下。后来据这个少年说，看起来纤细的日本选手在最后一盘的时候简直像是换了一个人，用难以言明的漂亮进攻和捉摸不透的发球轻松取胜。更有和他关系亲近的人说，这个斯洛文尼亚的少年在后来提到不二周助的时候，总是带着几分憧憬，因为少年觉得不论排名如何，不二周助的游刃有余和平和在网球运动员之间实在难得一见。

5\. 首轮（2）

比赛结束的当天晚上，不二找到了次轮对手的比赛实况进行分析，次日白天进行了针对性训练之后洗了个澡，开始翻找箱子里的西服。温布尔顿不仅对球员有着装要求，也给了观众，特别是坐在包厢的观众必要的着装建议。虽然最近几年着装要求被逐渐放宽，但是仍旧发生过一位公爵继承人因为穿着无袖运动衫和七分裤观看比赛而被礼貌地请出看台的事件。不二不是非常喜欢西装的拘束，也几乎没有在任何场合穿过，可是碍于要坐在球温布尔顿的球员包厢，不得不翻出压在旅行箱底部已经有些发皱的西服，送到酒店洗衣部门专门熨烫，挑选和西服搭配的白衬衣和皮鞋，最后一直折腾到中央球场的比赛临近开始不二才匆忙走进球员包厢。

不二赢得比赛之后接到了手塚的电话，手塚的说话风格一如既往的简练又单刀直入：“不二，恭喜赢得比赛。”

“手塚的比赛是在明天吧，也一定加油！”接到电话的时候不二刚把次轮比赛对手的录像拿到手，接上电视准备开始进行赛前分析。

“……我知道这样很失礼……也很有可能会影响你的状态……”稍微沉默了一阵，手塚国光终于开口说道。

“这样拐弯抹角的说法，可不是手塚的风格。如果有什么需要帮忙的话，你直接告诉我就好了。手塚的事情的话，我一定会尽力。”不二一面和手塚通话，一面将录像带往回倒，之后慢速回放了屏幕上球员的发球。

“如果可能的话……这次球员包厢的十九个名额还没有用完……”透过电话，不二都可以感觉得到手塚向来冷静的声音中透出的不安。

“嗯，所以呢？”明明已经看穿了手塚的意图，但不二却并不点破，只是笑着继续问道，顺手拿了纸笔稍微描画了屏幕上对战球员的球路。

“如果你愿意的话……能不能到球员包厢来看我的比赛？”像是放弃了紧张挣扎，手塚的声音恢复了冷静，用特属于手塚国光的沉稳方式问出了疑问句。

“手塚，我第二天还有比赛。”不二有些无奈地说道。对同样要参加比赛的不二提出这样的邀请，从某种程度上来说手塚的邀请可以被称为任性。毕竟不二需要充分的休息准备第二天的比赛，手塚这样的邀请就算被拒绝也并不奇怪。

“嗯……”手塚在说话的时候情绪起伏很小，但不二还是能听出他稍微有些失望，“那么我们……”

“手塚的比赛是明天夜场在中央球场吧，我会按时到的。”不二在电话的这边轻笑出声，顺手用笔写下批注，回答道。

“那么就说好了。”手塚对不二的玩笑有些无奈，但仍旧耐心地说道，“还有，如果你有时间的话，我们可以一起训练。”

“能请到世界第一当陪练我很荣幸。”不二并没有推脱，只是之后补了一句，“我们可是约定好要决赛见的，手塚这么早就暴露在我面前真的没关系吗？”

“……不二……”手塚有些无奈地不知道如何接话。

“那么明天晚上见吧！托手塚的福，我今天可是要加班加点进行赛前分析。”不二重放了一遍对手的上一个镜头，一面对手塚说。

“抱歉，明天见。”说完之后，手塚国光郑重其事地挂了电话。

其实就算手塚不邀请不二，不二也会看手塚的比赛，虽然是通过电视上的现场直播。手塚国光刚刚进入职业网坛时参加的大部分赛事并没有现场直播，通常只是在ATP的官方网页有相关信息的更新。那个时候不二还在东京大学上学，ATP的赛事信息更新页面在不二浏览器收藏夹的最显眼位置，不二经常计算着时差刷新网页等待消息更新。有趣的是青学的大家似乎抱着和他完全一样的态度，手塚赢得比赛的消息刚刚在ATP网页更新，青学正选的聊天群组里就由英二率领炸开了锅，大家由衷地为昔日的部长感到骄傲。不二刚成为职业球手的那一年，手塚已经逐渐晋级ATP大师系列赛，并且也有资格参加大满贯，不二能够很轻易地找到电视转播。挑战赛的赛程安排很紧凑，往往一周六天就要从64人中决出胜负，高强度的比赛给参加者在精神和体力上施加了双重压力。但是在比赛的间歇，只要时差不是太极端，手塚的比赛，不二都会看直播。看着电视上手塚的发球、引拍、击球，不二会莫名的放松下来。想到曾经以一己之力承担着青学全国大赛梦想的手塚国光终于放下了肩上的重担，选择为了自己打网球，不二就觉得自己似乎也跟着轻松了不少。在不二的职业生涯逐渐踏上正轨之后，不二和手塚通常有机会参加同样的赛事，不二仍旧在酒店看手塚的每一场比赛。如果两人分在同一个半区不同的时间段，不二会尽快结束比赛去看手塚的比赛直播，如果两个人分在不同的半区，不二会尽快完成训练和分析，赶上手塚的比赛。他坐在酒店的电视机面前因为手塚的胜利兴奋激动，因为手塚的失误失落惋惜。可是除非必要，不二鲜少去球场观看手塚的比赛，到底在逃避什么，连他自己都说不上来。

手塚毫无悬念地拿下了首轮比赛。他的表现已经无法用出色或者杰出进行描述。或许是因为对手并没有给他造成太大的威胁，手塚得以充分发挥他的各项武器。锐利的发球、合理的步法调整、丰富的旋转变化以及几乎毫无弱点的各项技术。手塚国光以三个6-0打败了他的对手，那名球员在赛后采访中表示自己输得心服口服，并且非常感谢手塚在比赛中给予他的尊重，因为比赛中的每一分，他都能感觉得到手塚是非常重视他并将他视作对手，并努力拿下每一分。那位球员还表示，在比赛的过程中，他能感觉到自己和手塚国光是在平等竞技，手塚国光毫无世界第一的骄矜，而他自己确实是技不如人才会拿到如此惨淡的分数。

不二周助出现在手塚国光的球员包厢引起了不大不小的新闻效果，直播给了不二特写。因为在手塚国光的球员包厢里一直十分单调，主要成员一直都是各色教练和家人，两任女友由于工作缘故也鲜少出现在球员包厢。不二周助的出现无疑让媒体找到了新鲜的新闻材料和八卦谈资。比如，同样是日本选手，曾在一所国中任网球社正选，为什么手塚国光邀请了不二周助却没有邀请越前龙马；再比如，之前的十余年间两人鲜少有交集，为什么不二周助会忽然出现在手塚国光的球员包厢；更有类似于《月亮报》一类的八卦小道报纸指出不二酷似手塚的上一任女友，说不定手塚对那位女摄影师余情未了，在不二周助身上寻找慰藉也说不定。一时之间八卦流言漫天飞，导致手塚在第二天不得不做出回应。

手塚说：“从国中开始，不二周助一直是我最重要的友人。后来我们都走上了职业之路，双方都非常忙碌，联系的机会也很少。可是在温网之后，我们两人的职业生涯都将走向终结。在结束之前，如果能够在彼此的支持和鼓励之中结束温布尔顿的征程，那么这对我们来说，或者至少对我来说，有莫大的意义。抱歉，不二的比赛要开始了。”之后手塚国光披上了西服外套，匆匆离开了新闻中心，走向外场。不二周助站在那块场地上，降低重心，正在准备接发。

6\. 周日

温布尔顿第六个比赛日结束之后，首周的比赛也完全结束。ATP官方给出了数据统计结果，令人目瞪口呆。数据整体占优排名第一的不是状态尚佳、世界排名第一就决定退役的手塚国光，也不是在这五年之间和手塚国光厮杀得如火如荼的安德烈·拉沃尔，更不是在年初第二次捧得诺曼·布鲁克斯杯的越前龙马，而是名不见经传、在挺进温网第二周之后世界排名第一次有可能进入世界前二十的不二周助。不二周助是除了手塚国光和安德烈·拉沃尔之外唯一一个在首周比赛中一盘未失的选手，要知道世界排名第三的德国人莱纳·米拉和排名第四的越前龙马都在十六强比赛中各自输给了对手一盘。不二周助的一发成功率有83%，这可以归结于他的发球不是过分追求速度，所以较为容易发进区。可是高达72%的一发得分率和平均每场7.7个的Ace球也充分说明了他的发球虽然不快但绝非软肋。在一发失误不得不进行二发的情况下，不二周助的二发成功率高达97%。这意味着在首周的比赛中，不二周助几乎没有发出过双误，事实上绝对数据也证明三场九盘比赛之后，他发出的双误只有5个，且没有一个是出现在关键分上，而该数字比某些选手一场比赛发出的双误数量还要少。但有可能的是由于发球原本不快，二发更求稳妥，所以二发得分率只有64%，但仍旧优于平均。最令人惊讶的是不二周助场均18个的非受迫性失误和38.7个制胜分。这两项数据直接将之后对战不二周助的球员的警惕提升了几级，因为这意味着不二拥有非常顽强的防守同时也拥有强力的进攻武器。不二的破发成功率有73.3%，这几乎意味着只要不二手握破发机会，他就能成功破发。如果说不二有什么缺点的话，那么可能是他的网前，因为他并不轻易上网，平均每场比赛来到网前的次数不到10次，并且每一次都在十拿九稳的情况下，所以高达85%的网前得分率与其他各项数据相比就显得并不是那么出人意料。

当ATP公布这些数据时，不二正捧着3.5英镑一盒的奶油草莓坐在温布尔顿公园的长椅上等手塚。温布尔顿难得天气很好，虽然不能说是晴空万里，但柔软的白云像棉花糖一样在甜在空中，空气中弥漫着青草的香味。阳光温暖地洒在不二身上，他不由得又眯了眯眼睛。

温网有一项奇怪的规定，即比赛首周的周日不进行任何比赛，这项规定一致饱受诟病，因为这往往意味着挺进决赛的球员有一方能有将近两天的休息时间，而另一方在结束半决赛后就要立刻参加决赛。多位球员曾对此提出抗议，但温网只是搬出了他们的座右铭“传统的就是世界的”就让球员哑口无言。大概是因为很少进入比赛第二周，也从来没有进过温布尔顿决赛，不二自己很喜欢这样的休息日。在承担巨大的精神身体双重压力期间，能有难得的喘息机会令不二非常高兴，更何况碰上温布尔顿难得的好天气。所以前一天晚上手塚比赛结束之后，他邀约了手塚第二天一起到公园坐一坐，如果手塚有兴趣的话两个人晚上还可以一起去吃饭之后去伦敦西区听音乐会，毕竟恰巧柏林爱乐乐团巡演到伦敦。手塚答应得很爽快，但表示要结束训练以后再过来，而且希望不二也参加训练。不二拒绝得也很干脆，因为在不二的印象中休息日意味着休息，既然网球已经成了职业，那么休息日就应该和网球无关。

不二刚刚用塑料小叉戳起一颗草莓打算送到嘴里，就听见了快门的响声。不二把目光投向拍照的人，发现眼前拿着相机的的女性他认识。

“和音！”不二把奶油草莓放在长椅上站起身，笑着招呼道。

“不二，真是好久不见了！最近过得怎么样？”被不二叫做和音的女性走到不二面前，非常亲密地拍了拍不二的手臂。

“本来以为很快就可以回日本去了，现在看起来还要再呆几天。”

“是因为国光的缘故吗？”和音声音中多了几分调侃，笑着问道，“毕竟他在接受采访的时候那么直接地表白了。”

“……”不二忽然沉默下来，只是脸上又笑开了，然后回答道，“谁知道呢。”

手塚国光到温布尔顿公园的时候看到的，是不二周助和他的前女友三木和音坐在长椅上相谈甚欢，甚至偶尔三木和音还会给不二拍张照片，场面的温暖平和让他不由得推了推眼镜。

手塚国光有些尴尬地走到两人面前，开口打招呼：“不二、三木。”

“啊，手塚真的很慢！”不二笑着站起身来，“难得的休息日其实完全没有必要进行那么高强度的训练啊。”

“啊，既然国光来了的话我就先走了。”三木和音收拾了相机，笑着站了起来。

“啊，这个你拿去吃吧。刚才我已经吃过一份了，虽然我很喜欢，但是吃太多甜食不是太好。”不二把手塚递给他的奶油草莓塞到三木和音怀里，“就当是来自前男友的礼物吧。”

三木和音笑开了花，对着手塚摇了摇手里的草莓，说道：“那谢谢你了，国光。”手塚脸上有些挂不住，原本有些尴尬的脸色沉了下来

“不二，你和和音什么时候认识的？”手塚吃着自己的那份奶油草莓。

“我才是想要问手塚呢，和音当时在我们大学摄影社团非常受欢迎，没想到会成为手塚的女朋友，在报纸上看到的时候吓了一跳呢。”

手塚是在一次杂志封面拍摄的时候认识三木和音的，三木和音是摄影师。手塚看到这名从他刚进入摄影棚没化妆没换衣服就抱着相机上蹿下跳地对他进行拍摄的女性时，稍稍有些出神。三木和音染了一头栗色的头发，长度不长不短，适合男性也适合女性。她并没有穿很复杂的衣饰，只是穿了一件白衬衣，松松垮垮地系了一条浅蓝色的领带，穿了一条微微挽起裤脚的浅蓝色的牛仔裤，还踏了一双白色帆布鞋，整个人都气质清爽。不同于以往的摄影师，三木和音在拍照的时候话不多，总是微微笑着发出简单明确的指示，在带妆的拍摄完成之后也一直拍到手塚踏出摄影棚的那一刻。手塚的经纪人人前来阻止，手塚挥了挥手表示并不介意，只是任由三木和音继续拍。

手塚想起了不二。国中一年级的时候手塚就发现不二似乎非常喜欢拍照，有一次周末手塚在去图书馆借书的路上遇到不二拿着老式的相机对着街道仔细比划，先是站在人行道上、接着爬到了路边的长椅上，之后趁着斑马线绿灯站到了街道中间。在站到街道中间的时候似乎颇为满意地点了点头，之后迅速按下快门，趁尚未变成绿灯迅速走到人行道上。手塚想要上去和不二打招呼，却觉得不管哪个时机似乎都不太合适，反而是马路对面的不二看到了他主动向他打了招呼，还陪他一起去了图书馆。之后国中三年期间几乎每一个网球社正选都出现在过不二的镜头之下，不二也经常把拍得满意的照片洗出来作为礼物送给大家，甚至在从青学毕业的时候，青春学园网球部还收到了一本引以为傲的天才不二周助送的装帧精美的相册。手塚也收到了一本，相册里有手塚在比赛的照片、在自习室看书的照片、在过街的照片。不二郑重其事地花了将近3000日元的邮费将相册寄到了德国，从那以后那本相册就跟着手塚环游了世界。手塚固执地认为随身带着这本相册就是和不二有联系，可是究竟是怎样的联系连手塚自己也不太清楚。

那本杂志的封面最后并没有选手塚带妆的照片，反而选了一张手塚在离开之前穿着休闲西装，听到三木和音叫他的名字的时候，他忽然回头的照片。照片里的手塚没有冷峻凌厉的气势，只是温和地看向镜头，放松了紧绷的嘴角微微笑着。

“我和和音的事情……”手塚想要对自己和三木和音的关系稍作解释，可是之后又沉默了下来。

“那半年一定很辛苦吧？因为和音不想结婚，就被拉着当挡箭牌。”不二甚至笑出了声，伸手抓了一颗手塚盒子里的奶油草莓。

“你怎么知道的？”

“我一直都知道啊，和音喜欢的是女孩子。在大学的时候我们关系很好，那个时候她很喜欢我们系里的佐藤，我稍微帮了她一点忙。虽然她们没有走到最后非常可惜。”不二有些遗憾地说道，顺便伸手又拿了一颗手塚碗里的草莓。

“不二……”

“哈哈，手塚你不要介意。毕竟食物总是别人碗里的比较好吃。”不二笑了笑。

“不，我只是想说。国中毕业的时候你寄给我的相册，我一直都带着。”

不二脸上的笑容难得一见地消失了，他垂下头也垂下眉眼，不顾手上还沾着奶油，双手紧握成拳，微微地颤抖着。


	2. Chapter 2

7\. 八强

不二延续在首周的强势表现，在八强比赛中打败了世界排名第十的选手。虽然每盘都战至抢七，并且第三盘的抢七分数一直到17-15才最终结束，但不二在关键分上的稳定发挥让他最终获胜。赛后接受采访时，有多家媒体询问不二是如何做到一盘不输打败世界前十的。不二打趣地说道，多亏周天晚上听到了柏林爱乐演奏的命运交响曲，让他在比赛途中相信自己是可以和命运抗争，能赢得比赛的。然而有趣的是，第二天体育版面的新闻竟然不是不二作为赛事的最大黑马闯进温网四强，而是向来严肃的手塚国光在好友不二周助获胜之后露出了微笑。毕竟手塚在获得自己胜利之后都很少笑，只是向对手观众教练深深鞠躬表达谢意，脸上的表情却几乎丝毫不变。

手塚国光的八强对手是一位来自英国的本土球员艾伦·鲍曼，从小就有天才之名。现年18岁的他从小显现出异于常人的网球天赋，并在8岁那年就登上了英国本土最大的网球杂志，被誉为大不列颠的希望之星。英国最大的遗憾在于上一位球员获得温网的冠军之后，已经超过50年没有任何一位网球运动员在温网加冕。这名少年天才的出现无疑给英国网坛注入了一针强心剂。上至王室下至球迷，所有人都对少年的表现寄予厚望。从14岁那年起，全英草地俱乐部就慷慨地专门选出一块草地以较为优惠的价格提供给少年作为训练场地；大量的广告赞助商也蜂拥而至，少年代言的运动服在英国本土一套难求。而少年也不负众望，第二次入围大满贯就在16强比赛中历经五盘大战，力克世界排名第五的选手，挺进八强。比赛之前，英国各大媒体从各个角度分析了鲍曼的比赛表现、竞技状态甚至绯闻女友，最终得出结论，虽然鲍曼和手塚国光对阵的赢面不大，但是仍然值得一试。毕竟十岁的年龄差距意味着体能方面的巨大差异，如果鲍曼能抗住压力，把比赛带入至少第四盘，那么体能上的优势有可能会缩小技术上的短缺，最终在八强比赛中能战胜手冢国光也不是没有可能。

鲍曼通过抢七赢得第三盘之后，比赛进入了第四盘。第三盘的盘末，现场观众已顾不上任何观球礼仪，甚至在手塚的非受迫性失误之后都发出排山倒海般的掌声，甚至在手塚在获得制胜分之后看台上还会出现轻微的嘘声。一边倒的现场气氛在无形中给手塚造成了压力，也许手塚本人并没有意识到，但是神经大脑和身体先一步做出了反应，在抢七局的关键分上发球双误就是最好的证明。第四盘开盘是手塚先发，在发球之前，手塚多拍了几个球希望情绪能够镇定下来。可是看台上立刻嘘声一片，虽然裁判对观众做出了警告，但仍旧影响了手塚的发球状态。一发进区但角度并不理想，以鲍曼的站位能够很轻易地接到球。手塚有些头痛地迅速退回底线，准备击球。可是对方并没有给手塚接球的机会，由于手塚的发球虽然速度够快，但角度并不刁钻，反而给了对手借力打力的机会，鲍曼将球直接接到了底线上，接发球直接得分创造了漂亮的制胜分。第四盘的第一个发球局进行得并不顺利，在多次平分之后手塚被破发，鲍曼在该剧局获胜之后挥拳跃起，像是刻意地向观众索要声援，看台上的欢呼声也如对手希望的那样潮水般涌向手塚的耳边。手塚皱起眉，意外地感到有些烦躁，将目光投向了自己的包厢。格林瓦尔德有些担忧地看着他，之后轻轻摇了摇头。手塚走向裁判，申请了医疗暂停。

手塚左肘的伤势在网坛已经不是秘密。虽然在国中接受治疗后已经无限接近于痊愈，但进入职业生涯之后，紧密的赛程、高强度的训练、巨大压力之下的比赛将旧伤一点点累积，最终还是对职业生涯造成了影响。两年前赛季结束之后，手塚就被报纸拍到在医院接受治疗，一年之前更是因为手肘的伤势缺席了美网，而在年初澳网的半决赛比赛中，更有细心的媒体发现手塚在最后一局比赛中手塚左手一直在颤抖，并且在澳网之后缺席了两项大师赛。因此，许多媒体也猜测，手塚国光之所以会选择在赢得法网之后宣布温网结束后退役，是因为手肘已经不堪重负。医生走入场内为手塚的左肘进行按摩，场内的氛围尴尬地沉默下来，部分观众起身去卫生间，鲍曼坐在椅子上喝水。手塚尝试放空压力，集中注意力

他看到了球员包厢里的不二。不二并没有像往常看比赛一样放松地笑着，他双手交握，微蹙着眉头看向手塚，之后意识到手塚在看自己，舒展眉头微微笑了起来。手塚觉得周围的事物和声音在不二笑起来的那一瞬间忽然离他远去，能容纳一万余人的一号球场似乎在那一刻只剩下不二舒展的眉头和扬起的微笑。手塚稍微有些出神。同样被冠以天才之名，球场对面的那名少年从不掩藏自己的情绪，在胜利的时候意气风发，仿佛一切尽在掌控；在输球的时候懊恼地叹气，甚至在有一个球之后摔了自己的拍子。这或许是属于天才的骄傲和任性。手塚想，从某个角度来看，虽然不二总是温和有礼，但其实他也是任性的。在这十一年之间，不知缘由地从不发挥自己的真实水平，几乎像国中时一样并不把胜负当成衡量网球和自己的标准。展现的实力不过冰山一角就已经足够他在网坛立足于前五十名中，稍微执着一些就能以一盘不失的成绩击败排名前十的选手。手塚甚至有些困扰地觉得，在比赛之前和不二做出那样的约定，事实上是给自己树立了一个可怕的对手。医疗暂停的时间已经结束，不二还在微笑着看着手塚，手塚站起身走入场内，观众的声援、客场的劣势、对手的挑衅甚至左肘的轻微刺痛都离他远去，他要做的不过是认真打每一个球，以完成一个约定。

比赛最终在第四盘结束，手塚国光最终以6-4,6-3,6-7,7-5的比分获胜。比赛胜利之后他向对手鞠躬，鲍曼有些不知所措，害羞地挠了挠头，嘟囔着说世界第一果然非常厉害。手塚却由衷地说，如果鲍曼再多一些大赛经验，那么在28岁时的成就或许将远超自己。在向观众鞠躬之后，手塚国光走向自己的球员包厢。让他惊讶的是，不二几乎是从座位上猛地站起来走到他面前，甚至抢在格林瓦尔德之前俯身握紧了他的手。手塚感觉到不二的手有些发凉，还在轻轻地颤抖着，不二向来温和的笑容也消失不见，取而代之的是和温布尔顿乌云密布的天气完全相反的，如阳光般的灿烂微笑。手塚回握紧不二的手，猛然用力翻上看台，拥抱了格林瓦尔德和父母，最终紧紧拥抱了不二。

8\. 赛前

手塚国光比赛结束的时候，已经过了午夜。越前龙马关闭了电视直播，套间中的瞬间安静下来。一阵沉默之后，越前有些无奈地开口：“如果没什么想法的话，我就先去睡觉了，好困。”

“越前，就可怕程度来说，我觉得相较于手塚国光，你下一轮的对手，叫……不二，不二周……更加可怕。”由于是日本名字，而且不是非常著名的球员，越前龙马的教练迈克尔在提到名字时有些吃力。

“不二周助……他是我国中时候的学长。”

“你们交手过吗？”迈克尔问道。

“交手过一次，但是因为下雨，不了了之了。”

“和他交手一定很愉快。”

“哦？”越前龙马轻轻挑眉，看着自己的教练。

“从录像上看，他并不执着于胜负，但是是那种非常擅长激发对手潜力的选手，和他交手一定会发现全新的自己”

越前龙马想起来国中的时候雨中的那场比赛。从某种程度上来说，确实是不二一直在迁就他，甚至可以说是在刺激他。不停刻意吊高球，让越前有打破棕熊落网的机会。可事实证明，就算不二的棕熊落网被打破，那场比赛之后越前的底线网前攻击，都被不二轻松化解。三重反击和消失的发球，甚至到之后的六重回击和葵吹雪，对于不二来说是锦上添花的绝技，不二自己本身出色的天赋、扎实的基础和华丽的球技其实就已经足够他在高手云集的国中获得优异的成绩。

“我觉得不二学长做教练或许更合适，确实像你说的，和不二学长打球会发现很多新的东西。”

“不是吧，越前……虽然我们的合约确实只是到温网之后，不二也是在温网之后退役。难道你打算另寻不二周助做新欢，让我失业吗？”

“切……新合约在这里，和上一份差别不大，签不签随你。”越前将合约扔到迈克尔面前，拔出笔签了自己的名字。

“不二周助的麻烦之处在于，我们不知道他的真实实力怎样。但就他目前展现的水平来看，要赢你还是有些困难。”迈克尔一面签字一面说道。

“还差得远呢。”越前龙马把签过字的合约整理起来放入随身文件夹中。打着呵欠走向浴室洗澡。

手塚的赛后新闻发布会结束的时候已经将近凌晨一点，其中不乏有记者调侃手塚赢球后的激动。最后手塚回到酒店套房的时候已经凌晨一点，体能教练已经在催促他尽快去睡觉。手塚拉住了打着呵欠准备睡觉的格林瓦尔德，开口问道：“教练，您觉得明天，不二获胜的几率有多少？”

格林瓦尔德停下脚步，坐在了手塚对面的沙发上，开口说道：“不高于40%……”稍微沉默了一会儿，“你要知道，对于现役非顶尖球员来说，对战越前龙马能有将近40%的的胜率已经可以说是极限了。就算是你对阵越前，我觉得获胜的成功率都不高于60%，年初澳网你不是刚输了一场？”似乎并不介意揭手塚的疮疤，格林瓦尔德笑着说道，语气却并不轻松。

“可是不二他……”

“国光，我明白你的意思。可是不二虽然直到八强赛时，隐藏的实力仍旧没有发挥完全。但这并不意味着他能够在对阵越前的比赛中就会有更多的机会获得胜利。一个在十一年当中都从来没有过职业教练执导的选手，能站到大满贯四强的赛场上已经实属奇迹。说实话，国光，职业球员进入排名前一百之后，实力差距并不大，很多情况下在于心态。不二周助没有一颗执着于胜利的心，我不知道为什么这届温网他会如此认真，但如果在半决赛场地上他像在法网八强的时候轻易放弃比赛，那么他永远也打不赢越前龙马。”格林瓦尔德非常严肃地说道，“可是国光，我对你同样有忠告。如果不二周助在半决赛输球，那么你必须明白，你的责任是走向胜利。”

“那个时候我会连同不二的份一同赢回来。”手塚往沙发上一靠，稍微放松了身体。

“明天早晨10点开始训练，不二本人的球风和莱纳·米拉的很像，早上他会来做你的陪练。”

“他明天晚上有比赛，应该……”

“你今天晚上同样有比赛，今天早晨你执意做了什么你应该清楚。好了，已经很晚了，你去睡觉吧。”

手塚沉默下来，起身走向自己的房间。

凌晨两点的时候，不二周助从睡梦中悠然转醒。为迎战半决赛的对手越前龙马做准备，在当晚夜场手塚对阵鲍曼的比赛之前，格林瓦尔德为不二特别制定了一日突击方案。虽然训练强度不大，但对集中力和精神力的要求却很高。早晨的训练将越前的各项分析进行综合后，不二在手塚陪同的情况下，进行了假想训练。而下午针对早晨的训练结果进行了综合，最终所有环节都针对不二的弱点，力求在最短的时间内寻找出突破方案。下午训练结束之后不二又匆忙回到酒店换洗，争取准时看到手塚的比赛。而手塚的比赛过程由于客场作战的劣势又一波三折，让自认为心理承受能力非常好的不二都神经紧绷。比赛结束后不二在回到酒店之后才彻底放松下来，还穿着西装就倒在床上睡得不省人事，本来以为可以一觉睡到天亮，没想到半夜就醒了过来。揉了揉眼睛，不二脱去西装换上的睡衣，带着混沌的脑袋去卫生间洗漱，没想到洗漱之后彻底清醒了过来，躺到床上之后又稍微有些辗转，可是仍旧无法入睡。

在大赛之前失眠并不是什么好兆头。因为缺乏睡眠不仅仅意味着体力不足，还意味着精神力的下降。可是强迫自己睡觉也会加剧心理的不安和焦躁，不二索性枕着双手躺平在床上，睁着眼睛瞪着天花板。自己的心跳声在沉寂的黑夜中鲜明地传来，不二像是想到什么一样忽然轻笑出了声，又像是毫无办法一样，幽幽地叹了口气。不二意识到自己是在因为明天的比赛兴奋和紧张，而辨认这种阔别了将近14年的情绪稍微花了不二一点时间。上一次因为比赛不安还是14年前，在手塚决定前往德国成为职业选手的之前。果然是因为这11年的职业生涯过得太懒散了么，不二有些自嘲地想着。之后尝试调整放松了心绪，渐渐睡去。

第二天早晨，占据体育版头条的，除鲍曼对手塚国光的威胁已经达到手塚在获胜时欢喜到飞身一跃之外，还有温网四强名单中有三个选手来自日本。这已经足够在网坛引起震动，因为这意味着日本人至少已经拿到了温网的亚军银盘。而三人几乎曾经同时就读于青春学园更是让青学被各种各样的记者挤满。手塚国光和越前龙马在青学的光辉历史自然不必说，早就成为街头巷尾流传甚广的八卦。不二周助在温网的精彩表现却让曾经集体失忆的媒体一起想起来，当年带领青学走向全国大赛的途中，越前龙马顶多算是青学的后起之秀，被誉为天才的不二周助才是一直站在手塚国光身边的男人。更有好事的媒体指出，不二周助在职业网坛的十一年间，几乎同时几乎每年或最多隔一年就在国家甚至世界级的学术杂志上发表一篇关于日本古典文学的论文，在古典文学学术界也颇有声名。除此之外，网络上更有人通过IP地址发现不二有一个专门发布摄影作品的专栏，其中几乎囊括了世界各大名山。如果说在不二在温网进入八强之后他只是在网球迷中稍有知名度的话，那么在不二进入四强之后，一夜之间，不二周助这个名字变得家喻户晓。

不二没有读报纸的习惯，只是从起床开始工作电话就响个不停影响了他的心情，最后他索性将工作电话彻底关机。陪手塚训练结束之后，两个人坐在餐厅吃午饭。

“晚上的比赛，请不二前辈多多指教了。”越前龙马径直向两个人走过来，少年眉眼间的自信和十四年前并无差别。

“也请多多指教。”不二笑着站起来，温柔的笑容仿佛停留在了十五岁那年。

9\. 首盘

不二和越前的半决赛开始之前，温布尔顿上空已经乌云密布，似乎随时都会下雨。虽然温网举办的两周已经是当地降水最少的一段时间，但是雨水仍旧和温布尔顿结下了不解之缘。十年前，一场倾盆大雨打断了在当时有英国绅士之称的蒂姆·希尔斯和俄罗斯沙皇迪米特里·加尔金的温布尔顿决赛，那个时候希尔斯已经拿到了赛点。原本以为那场雨几分钟之后就能结束，英国人也能如愿以偿地抱回挑战者杯。然而未曾想到的是，雨水淅淅沥沥下了一整天，第二天比赛重新开始之后，希尔斯被对手逆转，最终战满五盘输在了俄罗斯人手下。那一年之后，在温布尔顿的中央球场设置顶棚的预案被正式提出，在经历几年的整修之后，球场的改造也最终正式结束。虽然现在中央球场的比赛已经不会受到雨水的影响，但温网的雨水仍旧是人们津津乐道的话题。毕竟两年之前，由于雨水的影响，温网第一周的比赛无法按照计划完成，温布尔顿不得不打破了固有的传统，在首周周日放晴的情况下，安排了平日被积压下来的比赛。

越前龙马算是两年前雨水的受害者，由于二三号球场并没有雨棚，越前的三十二强比赛因为雨水的缘故断断续续一直到周六才完毕，在没有体能恢复期的情况下在周天迎战了十六强的对手，周一就赢来了四分之一决赛。在那场比赛中越前表现并不差，可是明显体力不支，原本能够打出制胜分的球都软弱无力，甚至创造了一场比赛发出了12个双误的个人单场比赛双误最高纪录，最后以4-6,3-6,2-6的比分输给对手。赛后采访中越前稍微有些无可奈何，但向来自傲的脾气又让他无论如何都不愿意认输。那天晚上在酒店走廊上遇到手塚，手塚说：“越前，你的表现很精彩，可是体能也是实力的一部分。”说完之后手塚头也不回地走了，越前攥紧了双拳快步走回自己的套间和体能教练商量进一步提高体能的训练方案。

掷硬币的结果是不二选择以接发球局开局，越前挑选了场地。在面对越前龙马的时候，几乎没有人愿意以接发球开局。在越前龙马刚踏入网坛的那几年，他的发球并不足够引起别人注意。在高手如云的职业网坛，外旋发球甚至暴风外旋发球，在同龄人中或许多少有一些优势，但是对阵现场经验丰富的对手时就不再那么管用，很多时候越前竭尽全力的发球只能给他带来非常微弱的优势。但随着越前身高、力量以及阅历的增长，他的发球角度愈发刁钻，发球所带的旋转也愈发让对手不舒服。在越前成为顶尖选手之后，其强大的自信也为他的发球加分不少，心理负担减少之后，越前龙马在发球上的发挥更加稳定，甚至有过越前在一场比赛中有四个二发发出Ace球的记录。

越前的开场发球毫不客气地选择了内角侧旋发球，不二已经预估到方向，迅速作出反应，但由于旋转太强，球在触拍之后，不二不容易发力，回球挂网。球场上响起零星的掌声。

15-0

在越前龙马抛起第二个球，做出挥拍动作的同时，不二稍微调整了接发球的站位，虽然变化并不明显，但在专业球员眼中这有着不同的意义。一般来说，球员在底线的接发球站位一般会将有可能的发球角度尽量囊括在球员的防守范围内。一旦球员改变站位，就有可能留下防守死角，给对手可乘之机。所以职业球员在接发球站位的选择中十分谨慎，在改变接发球站位时，一般有两种情况，一种是接发方已经看穿了对方的发球意图也清楚知道对方的发球弱点，有一击必胜的把握；另一种是制造有防守空当的假象，实则全身戒备已经准备好回击。无论哪一种都要求极高的防守反击能力，而这也正是不二擅长的。

越前悚然惊讶于不二的站位调整，就不二的站位调整来看，他的发球确实已经被不二看穿，如果按照之前决定好的球路发球，那么发球无疑是被喂到不二手上的，到时候不二需要做的只是引拍挥拍拿分。但由于越前自身非常强大的调整能力，在发球途中改变角度不是不可能，如果将球发向不二的防守死角，那么……越前有些头痛起来，因为不二向来比赛没有尽全力，越前无法预估目前场上显现出的防守空当是不是真的就是不二的防守弱点，如果留出的死角是不二预设的陷阱，那么自己的发球还是给了不二得分的机会。比赛中，这样的念头不过随着发球动作一闪而过，却足以改变发球结果。越前一发挂网。准备二发的时候，不二回到了之前的站位。由于比赛刚刚开局，也并没有到关键分，越前还是决定稍微在二发上赌一赌。不同于其他球员较为保守的二发，越前的二发又急又快线路也刁钻，几乎是直接砸在了发球线上。就在观众正准备为这一球欢呼的时候，裁判叫了出界。从越前的角度来看，那无疑是个好球，所以立刻请求了鹰眼挑战，现场观众也对开局就出现鹰眼挑战感到兴奋不已，在看台上起哄。但挑战结果出人意料，虽然可以说只是出界了或许不到一根球拍线的距离，但球是确确实实的在界外。

15-15

“现在来看，不二周助能赢越前龙马的几率大概有50%。”格林瓦尔德坐在手塚国光旁边，轻轻说了一句。

“我说过，不二的实力很强，从各个层面上来看。”手塚国光凝神看着球场，轻声答道。

“能在越前龙马的发球局，只是依靠改变站位就拿下比分，这大概是只有不二周助才能做到的事情了。”格林瓦尔德说道。

格林瓦尔德出现在不二周助的球员包厢的时候，所有电视直播都给了他加大的特写。虽然知道手塚国光和不二周助的关系很好，也知道在温网期间不二周助一直在做手塚国光的陪练，但是大家没想到的是，两个人的关系已经好到了可以共用一个教练的地步。各大电视台的解说员在脑袋当机一秒钟之后，唾沫横飞地开始猜测格林瓦尔德出现在球员包厢的用意，得出的结论大概就是，大概不二周助是赢不了这场比赛的，但是球员包厢能够提供非常优异的近距离观察比赛的机会，所以格林瓦尔德出现在球员包厢是为了能够近距离观察越前龙马，为手塚国光收集信息，想办法制造获胜的机会。

但在越前龙马的第二个发球之后，BBC特邀解说员，前世界第一安德里·考特却改变了主意。考特在指出不二周助在越前龙马的一发站位别有深意之后，更进一步指出，不二在越前的二发站位上也动了脑筋。越前二发的时候，不二在接发球站位时后退了将近两个球的距离，由于不二的站位较先前靠后，但就越前本人来看其实差距不大，所以越前会放心大胆地运用自己的控球能力将球尽量打在让不二难受的位置，这从某种程度上来说造成了越前的失误。共同担当的解说员开玩笑说安德里自己本身就是个机关算尽的人，不要把自己当年动的头脑安到一个一路杀到温网半决赛已经是职业生涯最好成绩的现役排名30多的球员身上。考特笑了笑，说自己在这场比赛中还挺看好不二周助的。

不二和越前的第三个球陷入了相持阶段，双方防守进攻皆有往来，但一直僵持不下。之后越前找准机会，正拍直线直挂底线死角，跑动中不二有些追赶不及，只是勉强够到球，球被挑高，给了越前扣杀的机会。越前龙马迅速调整到网前，杀球既快又旋转充分，可以说不二已经没有反击的可能，可是不二有棕熊落网。棕熊落网被不二删去了很多不必要的动作，力图通过最简单的方式达到最强的反击效果。越前在扣杀结束之后迅速退回底线，企图在球落地之前完成击杀。事实上他也确实打到了球，但球的下坠非常明显，越前的接球并没有过网。

“不二学长果然是不能小看的对手。”越前小声嘟囔了一句。他想起来十五年前在青学网球场上的那场没有结果的练习赛。他直到回到更衣室的时候还在沾沾自喜地觉得自己不过几局比赛的时间就破了不二的棕熊落网，实在是值得骄傲的成绩。他直到回到更衣室的时候还在沾沾自喜地觉得自己不过几局比赛的时间就破了不二的棕熊落网，实在是值得骄傲的成绩。可是直到回家和老爹比赛的时候，他才意识到不二在和他的比赛中并没有显现出真正的实力，因为许多能用其他方式赢下来的球，不二都选择了挑高球让越前扣杀。可是在真正的比赛中，看到棕熊落网的机会不过一两次，在一击必杀的扣杀面前，被棕熊落网这样的高质量防守反击挡回来，其实让人十分受挫。而心理状态的改变，在职业网坛，是能改变比赛结果的。  
第一局比赛两个人平分了五次，战足了整整15分钟，最终不二在首局艰难破发，并将微弱的优势保持到了第一盘结束。不二6-4先下一盘。  
盘间休息的时候，淅淅沥沥地下起雨来，之后越发不可收拾。最终裁判决定放下球场的可折叠屋顶，球员坐在各自的座位上等待。  
手塚把目光投向背对自己，坐在球员休息椅上的不二。不二看的身材非常匀称，甚至可以说是有些纤细，但是在上一轮比赛结束后拥抱不二的时候，手塚就感觉到不二其实拥有非常发达的肌肉，只是由于锻炼得当，并不十分显眼。不二身上的肌肉分布和他自己本身的球技非常吻合，在最大程度增强他的力量的保护他尽量少受伤的同时，还能保持不二身体的柔韧性。温网规定所有球员都要穿着白色的比赛球衣，不二也并不例外地穿着一套净白色的运动服，衣服干净到甚至没有赞助商图标。球衣剪裁设计和不二的身材十分贴合，在不妨碍不二活动的前提下，有些微立领设计，最有趣的是不二的运动外套是一件鸡心领并在领口有铅灰色滚边的毛衣，当不二穿着这套衣服出现在球场上的时候，总让人感觉像是来自上个世纪二三十年代。手塚在第一次看到不二的比赛的时候就注意到了这套衣服，委婉询问的结果是不二笑着说因为没有赞助商的缘故，身上的网球服是是身为设计师的朋友为他量身定做的，当时做了两套方便他换洗。不二忽然转过头，把目光投向了手塚，手塚有些狼狈地轻声咳了一下，却没有转开视线，只是继续看着不二，点了点头。不二笑弯了眼角，把视线转回场内。折叠屋顶已经被放下，裁判让两位球员回到场内继续比赛。在不二起身的那一刻，手塚隐约间感觉到不二整个人的气质都发生了改变，温和慵懒甚至与可以说是世无争的不二不见了，眼前的不二周助带着难以言明的自信和进取的锐气走向了球场，似乎也在走向胜利。  
“这场比赛，不二是认真的。”手塚开口对格林瓦尔德说道。  
“哦？”格林瓦尔德没有追问手塚这样说的原因，因为他明白，除了不二周助自己，最了解不二周助的网球的，或许就是手塚国光。

10\. 纪念

第二盘的转折发生在盘中，原本两人一直各自保发，一直战到3-3平分后进入越前的发球局。不二在一拍相持中略处于下风，越前可以说是一直站在底线中央，可是算准时机不断攻击不二的左右对角。不二疲于奔命地左右往返在底线救球，最终越前用反手斜线将球猛攻到不二的正手死角。可是不二不死心地加快脚步想要赶上，可是已经错过了时机，索性右脚横跨出一大步，带动身体猛地向前一扑，刚好勉强够到球，但不二重心完全失控，碰到球后就跌在了地上。球被挑高，不二刚撑住身体站起来，越前的扣杀已经打在了不二反手位的死角。不二在站起来的时候已经稍微有些勉强，更不要说使用棕熊落网。这个球之后，越前轻松拿下了发球局，之后不二的发球局被迫。第二盘被越前龙马以6-3的比分拿下。

第二盘的盘间休息，由于越前龙马的优异表现，解说员感觉到正是晚会第一盘被不二拿下尴尬的好时机，于是开始火星四溅地赞扬越前龙马的稳定发挥，开始质疑不二周助的大赛经验，甚至开始预测不二周助接下来的应对方法。安德里·考特也随声附和，并承认越前的发挥确实非常出色，也同时表示不二确实在那一球之后集中力下降，没有表现出应该具有的相应水平。

从某种意义上来说，那个球确实打破了不二的集中力。全力救球的刺激兴奋、对拿下这一分的期待以及分分秒秒都在准备反击的紧张，这些感觉，不二是在跌在地上的那一刻才意识到的。韧带舒展带来的拉伸感、跌倒在草地上的轻微刺痛忽然刺激了不二的神经。不二在那一刻惊觉，自己已经全然投入到这场比赛当中，在过去的一盘过半的时间里，除了在放下遮雨棚时感觉到手塚的视线回看了手塚一眼，其他时候他甚至感觉不到现场的声音。观众的掌声、裁判的分数判定甚至自己的脚步声他都听不到不到，有的时候他的身体甚至先于他的精神对来球做出反应，意识到这种完全沉浸在比赛中的享受时，不二对自己有些惊讶。他已经很久没有冒着受伤的危险去追逐一个球了，不二想起来在上一个自己的发球局，当越前放出质量极高的短球时，在明知可能接不到可能平白消耗体力的情况甚至有可能拉伤身体的时候，还是义无反顾地加速冲向了网前。最终时机刚好，他几乎是下意识地削球出手，球弹在了网带上刚刚滚过网，观众对你来我往的小球和这一分的精彩报以了排山倒海的掌声。可是直到不二自己跌坐在球场上的那一刻，他才真正意识到自己的认真和执着，以及他不得不承认的愉悦和享受。

不二一直觉得，职业网坛不过是刺激感升级的游戏，既然是游戏，那么虽然赢了会开心，但是输了其实也并没有什么要紧，所以他一直没有完全尽力。他的世界排名一直不高不低，但是参加比赛获得的奖金足够他参加世界巡回的比赛。

就像他曾在电话里对手塚说过的，他在比赛时甚至脑中会闪过古典文学领域的灵感，于是他会在比赛中分神去考虑文学方面的问题，有时候会想得太过深入，以致想要迅速结束比赛把想到的东西记录下来。巡回赛过程中前两轮的比赛对手，大部分时候他都能够在分神的情况下战胜。一旦进入第三轮，比赛对手就不是那么容易战胜，不二在分神的时候会错过一些关键分，然后败下阵来。不二并不会因为这样的败北而气恼或者不安，在自己并未尽力的情况下，在高手如云的职业网坛输球并不奇怪。对于不二来说，打网球的最大意义在于游戏带来的刺激和愉悦，当古典文学在头脑中给他带来更多的想象空间和更大的思维挑战的时候，他并不觉得适当放弃网球的胜负有什么不应该。

可是在跌倒的那一刻，不二忽然发觉，在网球比赛中的全情投入带来了他之前从未想到过的挑战和享受。对每一分的偏执甚至斤斤计较，在每一次挥拍时的考虑计算甚至在跑动中跨出的每一步都让他莫名地激动甚至热血沸腾。不二想起来藤原优在黛摩尔咖啡问他的问题，他的网球究竟为什么止步不前，他究竟为什么要踏入职业网坛。不二想自己已经有了答案。他对这十一年的网坛游戏并不后悔，也许他错过了成为世界顶尖网球选手的时机，也错过了精彩刺激的比赛，但在藤原优的质问之下，在温网半决赛跌倒的这一瞬间，不二忽然明白，他用这十一年看清楚了自己。一直企图逃避的感情，一直以来的生活态度都被十一年的职业生涯明晰地摆在了他的面前。他终于能够勇敢地承认自己踏入职业网坛不过是为了追随或是陪伴手塚国光，也终于明白自己的网球止步不前确是源于自己的轻率。如果在踏入职业赛场的那一刻起就放弃所有牵绊回忆，一心只是追求胜负，那么不二几乎可以确信，他对手塚的情绪或许能更加感同身受，而他自己在网球上也终将获得更多成就。

当不二意识到自己在比赛中又一次走神的时候，比赛已经到达了第二盘越前的发球胜盘局。在这几分里，不二并没有刻意去追求得分，只是单纯地依据心情击球，所以他当然也没有胜利。对于不二来说，第二盘盘末的几分像是对过去十一年纪念。在这几分结束之后，不二回到球员休息椅，拿起放在地上的能量饮料喝了一口，披上毛巾，仰起头。时间、空间、周围的人和事都在离不二远去，休息结束之后，不二握紧球拍站到了球场上。

球场对面的越前像是意识到什么一样，在走向自己场地的时候转过身看了看不二，然后站到了接发球区。在越前还对不二的改变稍微有些困惑的时候，不二已经发出了今天的第一记Ace球，带有强烈外旋的球直接砸在发球区外角，球在落地之后强力上弹，越前甚至找不到合适的接发球点。第三盘的首局比赛不二直落四分保发，第一分用Ace球拿下，第二分在强势发球做铺垫的基础上采用了发球上网打得越前措手不及，第三分在底线相持中打出正手斜线制胜分，第四分却来自越前反手的非受迫性失误。

不二的改变让越前很惊讶。虽然在青学的时候越前就明白，不二可以说在网球方面是怪物一样的存在，所以在赛前，越前和教练做了充分的分析，并从各个角度考虑了不二的潜力和能力提升的可能性。但是越前没有预料到，不二在进攻方面变得如此锐利。在观看之前的比赛录像时，越前就已经注意到，在不二偶尔打得比较认真的比赛中，不二的防守反击可以说是现役球员中的顶尖水平，自然是重点防范的对象，但是不二的进攻也同样不弱。所以在赛前，教练特意加强了应对的训练，但是锐利到如此程度的进攻确是始料不及的。意识到不二是认真的同时，越前愈发兴奋起来。十五年前雨中搁置的比赛，那个时候自己的实力还不能让不二周助全力以赴，那场比赛对于球场对面的天才来说还不过是一场游戏。而在此时此刻，对于越前来说，全神贯注投入比赛的不二，无疑成为了最值得打败的对手。

“如果你和不二周助打决赛，我觉得你大概有一半的机会能赢。”看着不二球场上流畅华丽的进攻，格林瓦尔德对手塚说道。

“嗯。我会全力以赴的。”手塚稍微理了理西装的袖口，认真地说道。

手塚话语落下的同时，第三盘比赛结束，不二在抢七局中以8-6的比分艰难胜出。只要赢得下一盘，不二就能进军决赛，成为ATP历史上排名最低的进入温网决赛的选手。

11\. 极限

三年之前，不二在美网第二轮爆冷淘汰了当时世界排名第五的安德·考特，那场比赛之后，34岁的安德里·考特也正式宣布退役。可是，在第三轮比赛中，不二第二轮的精彩表现不再，被对手以3-0的比分击败。赛后，以任性暴躁闻名的考特特地到不二下榻的酒店，结结实实地给了不二周助一拳。之后，安德里·考特有些恼怒地问不二：“不二周助，在网球场上，你的极限在哪里？”

在和越前比赛的第四盘盘末，比分4-4，越前龙马的发球局。不二第一次在十余年的职业生涯中感受到了来自精神、意志、技术和体能的极限。在体能训练中多次运用的呼吸方法已经彻底派不上用场，每一次呼吸都非常辛苦。由于体能消耗，控球能力也随之下降，击球软弱无力或是回球角度无法达到预期效果。与此同时，奔跑移动的速度下降，步法调整也变得凌乱，能够接到的球都变得接不到，非受迫性失误的数量迅速增加。第九局比赛后期，不二甚至觉得面前的场景都模糊起来，在越前的局点，不二甚至不能对越前的发球做出及时的反应。

最终越前在发球局顺利保发，进入不二的发球局。场地交换，不二尽量放慢脚步，缓缓地走到对面场地上，深呼吸之后准备发球。体能下降之后带来的是注意力涣散，抛球的时候，不二甚至能够感觉到球轻微地扎手。最终，不二第四盘的第五个发球局以双误开场。第二分的比赛又陷入了拉锯战，底线的大规模跑动无疑加剧了体能消耗，不二勉强将球接到对方场地，越前打出正手制胜。这一分结束之后，不二直接躺到在了球场上，胸膛剧烈起伏着调整呼吸，之后勉强站起来继续发球比赛。最终不二在这一局被越前破发，最终不二决定战略性放弃第四盘，比分停留在4-6，半决赛最终进入第五盘。

直至第四盘结束的时候，这场半决赛已经进行了四个小时，已经将近凌晨十二点。晚上九点之后，夜晚逐渐侵袭了温布尔顿，中央球场点亮了灯光，白晃晃地照亮了青绿色的草地。直到第四盘的盘间休息，不二才意识到夜晚已经降临，他疲倦地坐在球员休息椅上，调整呼吸，他非常少有地觉得双腿沉重，沉重到根本站不起来。休息时间结束的时候，不二无意间抬眼看到了越前。越前一只手拄着球拍站了起来，缓步走向球场。不二忽然意识到，不仅仅是自己，越前也到了体能极限。或许是坚强的意志力，也可能是对胜利的强烈渴望，甚至有可能是相较于不二更丰富的大赛经验，越前还能集中注意力在每一个球上，在第四盘盘末发挥比不二更加出色。不二握紧了左拳，一步步走到球场上，心情意外地平静下来，准备接发球。心绪上的冷静让不二忽略了身体的疲倦，重新投入到比赛中去。第五盘的第一局两人在平分三次之后，越前成功保发。

进入自己的发球局，不二沉下心，发觉自己疲倦劳累如潮水一样退去，身体逐渐轻松下来，力量和集中力都在逐渐回到身体中，仿佛上一盘盘末的痛苦不过是错觉。

不二想起来十五岁那年的关东大赛，赤原彻也在输给不二之后之后，真田弦一郎曾经对他说：“到达极限了吗？极限就是为了超越而存在的。”不二想，自己用了整整十四年才真正明白这句话，不知道该说是幸运还是不幸。体能和集中力的回归让不二的第五盘并没有落在下风。两人比分胶着不下，越前保住发球局之后，比分停留在6-5。一旦不二周助在这一局被破发，胜利就将属于越前龙马。如果不二在这一局保发，比赛就将走入长盘决胜。

由于大满贯比赛在第五盘比赛中不存在抢七局的，比赛只能在双方拉开两差距的情况下结束。这就意味着，需要至少有一方成功破发一次，比赛才能结束。由于这样的规定，在十年前的美网决赛中，安德里·考特和对手在第五盘战至16-14，最终比赛进行了将近6个小时方才结束，那一战也成为大满贯历史上最经典的比赛之一。大满贯采取的长盘决胜制已经超越了对球员球技、体力的对比考验，在其中更能影响胜负的是球员对胜利的坚定和面对困难时的冷静坚强。

越前龙马在第十局就拿到了赛点。在30-30的比分之后，不二打出反手斜线，越前龙马没有接球，裁判也没有喊出界。但越前龙马选择了鹰眼挑战，事实是不二的球出界，这一分重赛。关键分上的小插曲似乎稍微影响了不二的集中力，重赛时不二出现非受迫性失误，正手直线挂网。30-40，越前拿到赛点。

现场越前的球迷开始欢呼，掌声像是要把中央球场新装的折叠顶棚掀翻。手塚从包厢的座椅上猛地起身，向前走了一步，握紧了拳头看向场内。在看到不二的时候，又放下心来一般回到座位上，舒了口气。不二意识到自己非常紧张，但是却并不慌，在赛点的时候，整个人注意力反而更加集中。握住球拍的手稍微有些颤抖，不二不由得更加用力，站回到发球区发球，发球直接得分球追平了比分，接下来更是Ace球就获得了发球局的局点，最终以质量极高的短球赢得了发球局，比赛最终进入长盘决胜。

在赛前，没有任何一个人能预料到不二周助会将比赛带入第五盘，甚至带入长盘决胜。赛前舆论一边倒地看好越前龙马，连博彩公司开出的不二周助获胜的赔率都高达1:8。甚至有媒体预测比赛在三盘之后就能彻底结束。毕竟越前在四分之一决赛中以3-0的比分打败了世界排名第二的卫冕冠军安德烈·拉沃尔，而后者在手塚国光统治网坛的这些年温布尔顿曾经两次从手塚国光的手中夺得挑战者杯。但整场比赛中，不二周助的精彩表现让媒体和各路解说员难以相信这是一名世界排名常年徘徊在50左右的选手，安德里·考特在比赛开始对不二周助的赞扬更是被BBC在休息期间反复播放了多次。在这场比赛的最后，无论哪一方获得胜利，都没有失败者。无论是越前龙马还是不二周助，都已经在比赛中用尽自己的武器，力求获胜，这一战也足以将两个人记入大满贯历史。

越前龙马第一次发觉，对胜利的偏执竟然将他引向了输球。在丢掉赛点之后，越前有些想要尽量在自己的发球局速战速决，却没想到最终被破发。接连两个一发不进区，在二发的情况下第一个球艰难得分，第二个球却被不二找准了球路，接发球直接得分。之后两人相持不下，平分了五次，又被不二占先。越前龙马非常明白，这个球几乎相当于这场比赛的赛点，如果在这里被不二破发，那么就已经约等于输了比赛。一发擦网落在不二场地，重发一发。这并没有影响到越前的发球状态，最终一发落点刁钻，不二接到球后球被挑高。因为不二已经被彻底调出场外，所以虽然知道不二有棕熊落网，越前还是毫不犹豫地使用了扣杀。在扣杀动作已经彻底完成的时候，越前忽然意识到什么一样，有些沮丧地直接把球拍扔在了球场上，抓起被他摔在场上反弹起来的球拍，走回座位更换球拍，甚至没有仔细听裁判判分。他知道杀球并没有过网，或者说无论他用什么方式回球，都是根本过不了网的。大概明白中学时的六重反击在职业赛场上并不能发挥太多的作用，所以不二在今天的比赛中鲜少使用，唯独使用过改进后的棕熊落网。潜意识里越前将防范不二的棕熊落网放在了首位，却忘了不二的其他武器。

最终不二在第五盘的第13局成功破发，并在第14局成功保发，以8-6的比分赢得了第五盘。比赛结束，不二周助以6-4,3-6,7-6,4-6，8-6获胜，比赛历时整整五个小时。在比赛结束的瞬间，能容纳一万五千多人的中央球场安静到悄无声息，似乎没有人相信不二周助在这样艰难的比赛中最终能够获胜。手塚长舒了一口气，从椅子上站起来鼓掌，随即掌声和欢呼声淹没了整个中央球场。观众为这位年近而立，以世界排名35闯进温布尔顿网球锦标赛决赛的球员报以了热烈的掌声，欢呼声在温布尔顿上空萦绕不去。不二卸下了全身的紧张锐利，温柔地笑着向四方鞠躬，之后走向网前和越前握手。

“部长真是过分，一直只给不二学长加油。”越前龙马和不二握手的时候，小声抱怨了一句。

“因为手塚明白，就算他不为你加油，你也会非常出色。”不二笑着回答道。

“不二学长的意思是，你是因为部长的声援才能站在这里的了。”

“嘛……随便你怎么说吧。”

“如果是这样的话，还差得远呢。”

12\. 友人

不二第一次对赛后采访感觉到非常头痛，原因在于他本人非常困倦，已经到听不清记者提问的地步。由于比赛时神经崩得很紧，所以感受不到的疲倦。可是比赛结束之后，整个人放松下来，长时间的高强度比赛带来的劳累汹涌而来，不二在接受媒体采访之前就差点在球员休息室睡着。可是媒体显然对这位新近晋级大满贯决赛的选手充满了好奇。从祝贺胜利、取胜的原因、对决赛的展望到日常训练方法甚至到和越前手塚的关系都一一追问。由于不二没有太多的商业活动，也几乎没有非参加不可的采访，所以不二并没有专业的经纪人为他制定规划日程，再加上不二性格较为温和，回答问题风趣机智，对媒体的采访通常也不拒绝，结果就是原定半个小时的赛后采访进行了将近一个小时。直到看到不二坐在座位上几乎要睡着，媒体才放过他，回到各自驻地连夜撰写新闻稿。等到不二回到酒店的时候，时间已经将近凌晨三点。不二托着疲倦的身体勉强挪动到房间门口，却发现自己的房间已经被打开了。暖黄色的灯光从门缝透出来，门内传来窸窸窣窣的声音。不二叹了口气，推开了门。

“安德里，虽然我们约定过我要是进了大满贯决赛我们一起庆祝，可是今晚你能不能让我睡个好觉？”不二推门进去，看到安德里·考特在自己的房间里来回踱步。

“就是为了让你睡个好觉所以来找你！你这家伙就这样直接睡觉的话，首先是会感冒，其次是你明天不要想站起来了。这家酒店提供赛后肌肉放松按（百度你好）摩服务，跟我下去。”说完之后，考特把酒店的浴巾浴袍扔到不二怀里，托着不二就打算往酒店按（百度你好）摩室走。

“啊~~~”不二打了个哈欠，说道：“这些东西我都有自己的，你稍微等我一下，我找出来和你一起去。”之后不二从酒店衣柜里找出自己的浴袍浴巾，迷迷糊糊地锁了门跟着考特下楼，刚躺上按（百度你好）摩台就睡得不省人事。

不打不相识，不二和考特的友谊就源自美网赛后的那一拳。不二有一定的柔道功底，虽然看起来纤细，性格也非常温柔，但是打架却不能说不厉害。被莫名饱以老拳，不二不可能不还击，所以两个人在酒店走廊结结实实地打了一架，第二天就登上了体育版头条。之后，身为挑衅方的安德里·考特更是被处以高达10000美元的罚金。可是当天晚上，不二周助就收到了来自安德里·考特的邀请函，邀请他参加考特退役的聚会，邀请函的服装建议一栏，更是注明了“特别正式”。

当不二穿好西装打着领带按时走到聚会现场的时候，却发现情况和他想象的完全不同。不是衣香鬓影的舞会，不是安静悄然的酒会，退役聚会的现场就像是大学生的社交派对。世界知名的DJ打碟，灯光昏暗混乱，饮料只提供伏特加威士忌一类的烈酒，平日里宽敞明亮的酒店宴会厅完全变成了夜店。在其中最显眼的，就是和不二一样西装革履、衣衫整齐的参加者，站在舞池边面面相觑。不二忽然对安德里·考特产生了兴趣。这名在平日以随意任性著称的前世界第一，在34岁的年纪似乎也并没有长大，用他自己独特的方式给大家开了一个不大不小的玩笑。不二独自走到吧台，要了一杯加冰的威士忌，一饮而尽。

他看见了手塚国光。那个时候手塚刚刚和佐藤玲子公布了恋情，两个人携手出现在了会场。手塚穿了一套藏青色的西服，系着一条浅蓝色的领带。佐藤玲子穿了一条蓝灰色的晚礼服长裙，挽着手塚的手，凑在手塚耳边小声说话。手塚的脸色有些困惑，但仍旧点了点头，之后又对佐藤玲子小声说了些什么。

“喝这么快的话，可是会醉很快的。”安德里·考特自己也穿得西装笔挺，坐在了不二身边，因为音乐太吵，考特不得不扯开嗓子说话。

“考特先生从来没有喝醉过吗？”不二握着酒杯的手有些颤抖，但仍旧有礼地回答道。

“我妻子死的那晚是我最后一次喝醉。”

“很抱歉让您想到不开心的事情。虽然很失礼，但是我还是想问，您竟然结过婚吗？”

“十八岁的时候和教练的女儿进行了登记。”

……

随着聚会的举行，很多人也放下了身着正装的拘束，点酒的人变得多起来，也有人走入舞池跳舞。考特和不二也打开了话匣子，一边喝酒一边扯着嗓子在躁动的音乐声中聊到口干舌燥。

“我说，你老往那个方向看，那边有什么吗？”考特喝了一口新点的吉普森，问了一句。

“啊，没什么。”不二笑了笑，又继续和考特说起来，“说起来，我已经很久没有参加这么有趣的聚会了。”

“哦？”

“不知道为什么，在灯光晦暗中能够更忠实地面对自己的欲（百度你好）望，可是穿着拘束的西服却又让人却步。”无意中，不二又将目光投向了之前的角落。手塚国光忽然站起来，附在佐藤玲子耳边说了几句话，之后独自向他们的方向走过来。不二迅速撤回了目光，慌乱间转过头，安德里·考特拍了拍不二的肩膀，并没有说什么。安德里·考特随意任性，但这些并不代表他不敏感。深爱着妻子的他对恋爱中的温柔心情非常了解，所以他能很快看懂不二的眼神。而有过丧妻之痛的他也非常明白，永远无法靠近喜欢的人是怎样悲伤的事情。只是不二周助比他更加不幸，他的妻子虽然去世了，但是至少他们曾经相爱过，并且在死去之后永远地属于了他。可不二却注定要看着手塚国光结婚生子，最终属于其他人，考特不由得叹了口气，对这个小他整整十岁的年轻人报以了更多的同情。

“考特先生，您就这样退役我感到非常遗憾。”手塚抬着酒走到考特面前，彬彬有礼地说道。

“毕竟状态不如以前了，与其拖着不走，不如多两年休息的时间来花挣来的钱！啊，对了，我来给你介绍，这是不二周助，我退役第二天和我打了一架的那个年轻人。说起来，你们都是日本人，应该相互认识吧？”考特站起来，对手塚说道。

“对，我们是国中同学。不二，好久不见了。”

“嗯，手塚，好久不见。”

那天晚上之后，虽然两个人在年龄性格甚至兴趣爱好上面有非常大的差异，但是有可能基于双方都互不言明的相互理解，不二和考特的友情一点点建立起来。有时赛季结束后考特会邀请不二到他的庄园小住，两个人除了打网球之外还会一同去骑马，有时候甚至运用各自的格斗方法打一架。虽然对不二在比赛中时常出神或半途放弃感到非常恼怒，但考特对能结交到不二周助这样的友人感到非常高兴。因为身为日本人的不二对友情的适度掌握得非常得当，但又并不死板冷淡，幽默风趣的玩笑和恰到好处的关心对考特来说是最理想的友情方式。

不二醒过来的时候早晨的阳光已经透过窗帘浸入了室内，虽然窗帘遮光效果非常好，但是仍旧抵挡不住阳光从从角落入侵室内。不二换了套衣服，翻出球包里的比赛球服，准备送到酒店洗衣房。刚打开门，不二就看到了正准备抬手按铃的菊丸英二。菊丸穿着一件白色的卫衣，卫衣上面印着浅灰色的船锚，搭配了一条牛仔短裤和一双白色网鞋。

菊丸二话没说先给了不二一个拥抱，欢快地说道：“不二不二，昨天你赢了之后我可是立刻推了行程，专门赶过来的！”

“英二，真是好久没有见到你了！今天晚上一起去看手塚的比赛吧！”不二手里还拎着一包衣服，有些笨拙地回抱了菊丸。

“今天中午我们去吃炸鱼和薯条吧！我一直都很想试一试，可是前几次来英国都很匆忙！”

“嗯，我早晨训练结束之后，我们可以去镇上买。”

“那就说定了！说起来不二不是一直没有教练吗？马上要打决赛了，训练怎么办？”

“啊，这件事情的话，拜托了安德里，他会来带我两天。”

“安德里？安德里·考特！？”

“对。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！我是他的超级粉丝！不二不二，我可以去要一个签名，然后看你训练吧！？”

“嗯。”

菊丸英二是不二少有的，从初中时代开始一直保持联系到现在的友人。十四年能改变很多事，特别是对于在全球旅行的不二来说更是如此，朋友聚会的缺席、共同话题的缺失以及生活交际圈的改变，一步步瓦解了友情。曾经在网球部一起为了全国目标而努力的朋友们也一点点逐渐失去了联系，或是成为了单纯的点头之交。不二已经将近七八年没有听到过乾贞治的消息，偶尔和大石秀一郎一起聚餐也是因为菊丸在中间搭桥，和河村隆只能在特意去他的店里吃寿司的时候能碰到，聊的话题也客套疏远，小一级的桃城和海棠更是在高中毕业之后就彻底断了联系。能和英二保持联系，很多时候也是因为英二善于交际的性格和两人同样不分晨昏昼夜的工作时间。成为艺人的初期英二参加了非常艰苦的训练，有时候甚至一天睡不够四个小时。在实力和知名度都提升之后，英二又经常需要在非常特殊的时间段工作，在特殊时期甚至不得不在凌晨两天从床上爬起来拍戏。有时候拍戏或活动间隙终于松一口气的时候，很多能聊天的以前的朋友都已经睡觉，反倒是像不二这样有时差的人能多少说上几句话。


	3. Chapter 3

13\. 友人（下）

“不二不二，说起来，这么多年你和手塚之间发生了什么不愉快的事情吗？”菊丸一只手抱着满满的一份炸鱼薯条，一只手将薯条扔进嘴里，有些含糊地问道。

“哎？英二为什么这么问。”不二手里拿着一份奶油草莓，用配在盒子里的小叉戳起草莓送进嘴里。

“你们共同参加的活动两个人都很生分；之前同级生聚会手塚会去你却没有从来没有出现过；这十几年你们也几乎不联系的样子。本来社团里面就是不二和手塚的关系最好啊，而且你也成了职业选手，还以为你们关系会比之前好很多呢。”英二咀嚼着薯条，有些含糊不清地说着。

不二沉默下来，又吃了一颗草莓，说道：“啊，因为成为职业选手之后，我们都很忙，反而没有时间联系了。”

“啊~好可惜~！话说回来，打完决赛，不二你就真的要退役了吗？”英二有些遗憾地问道，“明明是目前为止的最好成绩呢！”

“英二……”稍微停顿了一会儿，不二说道，“网球对于手塚和越前来说，是生活的全部意义。可是我的话，退役以后还可以回到大学，所以还没有那么多遗憾。而且最近构思的论文有了新的进展，想要静心写作。”

“哎~可是部长也要退役了，明明状态那么好！你们两个简直像是约好了的一样！”

“我退役是在赛季开始之前就已经决定了的。手塚的退役让我也很意外，毕竟以他现在的状态，未来几年肯定还能获得许多大满贯。不过说起来约定的话，确实在温网之前有和手塚约定过，要一起进入温布尔顿的决赛。”不二伸手拿了一根英二怀里的薯条，蘸了蘸碗里剩下的奶油，咬了一口。

“所以不二和小不点比赛的时候才会那么拼命！在电视上看的时候觉得那样的不二好厉害！”咬了一口手里的炸鱼，“哎？部长和考特！！？”菊丸用炸鱼指向前方。

不二顺着菊丸的视线看去，对面的咖啡厅里，手塚难得得激动地站着对考特说着什么，考特举起双手做投降状，有些无奈地笑着。

“我们还是去看看吧，难得看到手塚那么激动。”不二随手将装草莓的塑料盒扔进垃圾箱，穿过人行横道线走到对面的的咖啡厅里。

“咦？安德里，手塚，没想到会在这里碰到你们。”不二推门进入咖啡馆以后尽量自然地招呼道。

考特和手塚放下了剑拔弩张的气势，转身看向不二。不二走到两人中间的座位上坐下来，菊丸也随后进来，打招呼之前先热烈地拥抱了手塚，然后自然地坐在了不二的身边。原本供两人使用的咖啡桌忽然拥挤起来，可是四个人谁都没有开口，桌上的气氛沉默下来。

“傍晚的训练计划还要拜托安德鲁了。”为了打破尴尬，不二尝试选择一个比较普通的话题作为切入点，“训练结束以后加上英二我们一起去看手塚的比赛吧。”

“不二，格林瓦尔德和我已经非常详细地讨论过你的训练计划。今天早晨你没有一起和我们训练就已经让我们非常困扰。”手塚并没有打算隐藏自己的不愉快，有些严厉地说道。

“哎？？？等下等下，之前不二是在和手塚一起训练吗？”菊丸惊讶地询问道。

“在这届温网期间确实是这样的，可是周助进入决赛之后我觉得两个人有必要分开训练。”考特开口说道，“手塚国光，就你今天为这件事情来找我的表现来看，我并不否认你可能会倾尽全力帮助周助。可是格林瓦尔德呢，你的团队呢，他们会怎么想，他们会尽力帮助你的对手吗？特别是关系到你职业生涯荣耀的你的决赛对手。”考特也毫不客气，声色俱厉地说道。

“考特先生，请您不要忘记，我还没有进决赛！您对我们进行这样无端的揣测实在是非常失礼。无论是我个人还是我的团队都非常看重不二的天赋，而且我们已经和不二一起合作了整整两周！我相信我们能在这一天半的时间提供给不二最优质的训练。”手塚国光有些恼怒，尽力克制着怒火回答道。

“手塚，说实话。如果不是你今天中午约我见面说有事情商谈的话，周助现在应该在体能训练室进行恢复训练，而不是在这里吃垃圾食品！”考特的语气愈发严肃。

“呃……抱歉，如果我没听错的话，你们是在讨论我的训练的问题吧？”不二默默地把拿在手里的薯条放回菊丸放在桌子上的装薯条的袋子里，然后笑了起来，开口问道。

考特和手塚像是意识到什么一样，一起闭了嘴。虽然双方自己都觉得自己占理，可是接受训练的终究还是不二。只要不二不愿意，没有任何人能强迫他站到那一方的训练场上去。桌上的氛围又沉默下来，只有菊丸小心翼翼地伸手拿了一根薯条，悄悄塞进嘴里。

叹了口气，不二开口说道：“手塚，我非常感谢你的好意。”

“不二！”手塚握紧了面前的咖啡杯。

“可是手塚，我和安德里在法网结束之后就约好了，如果我进入决赛的话我们会一起庆祝，安德里也会做我的临时教练，希望你能理解。我在周日的时候也和你说过，如果我进入决赛的话，希望我们能够分开训练。当时你并没有说话，所以我只能当作你默认了。我非常感激你和格林瓦尔德，甚至你的整个团队为我准备的一切。可是手塚……”不二有些无奈地停下了话语，说道，“可是手塚……无论是你、还是你的团队，你们都并不了解我……”

“可是不二……这两周以来……”

“抱歉，手塚。请听我把话说完。我知道这两周你们对我的体能技术等等各个方面做了非常多的测试，也知道在这些方面你们甚至比我自己都了解得更多。”不二一面说，一面握紧了双拳，“可是手塚，无论是你还是你的团队……你们都不了解作为普通人的我。我很抱歉手塚，虽然你对我来说是非常重要，或许是最重要的朋友。可是手塚，我很抱歉，我不得不这样说……你不了解我。”不二向来温柔的微笑已经不再，声音有些黯然地低沉下来。

“可是不二，这十一年来，你并没有给过我了解你的机会。打私人电话你从来没有接过，对你发出的邀请十有八九你都会拒绝，甚至连同学聚会你都从不参加。你为什么忽然决定成为职业选手，为什么不认真比赛，还有为什么突然决定退役。不二，就算我认为我们在那一通电话之后已经至少恢复了曾经的友谊，你也从来都不愿意坦诚地回答这些问题。”向来冷静的手塚已经不见，虽然压低了声音，但是呼吸已住加快，说话的尾音都带着颤抖，他握拳轻轻敲了桌子，窄小的咖啡桌不安地摇晃起来，发出吱呀的声响。

“手塚国光，请你适可而止。”考特沉下声音，有些担忧地看向了不二。手塚似乎也意识到了自己的冲动，放松了握紧的拳头。菊丸有些尴尬地坐在三个人中间，正在考虑这种情况下要不要继续吃薯条。

“我很抱歉，手塚……但我想这就是我退役的原因。”不二叹了口气后说道，“安德里，我们回去训练吧。英二，不是还要安德里的签名吗？早上都忘了带纸笔。”之后不二起身，推开咖啡厅的门离开了。

当天晚上手塚国光的比赛，不二周助在本届温网中第一次没有出现在手塚国光的球员包厢。大部分媒体都预测这是手塚国光的团队极力反对的结果，毕竟是决赛对手，如此近距离地观察高水平的比赛无疑能让不二周助更加清楚地看到手塚国光的弱点，从而找出应对方法。当天晚上手塚国光的表现也让他的球迷捏了把汗。前两盘被对手轻松拿下，直到第三盘盘末还被莱纳·米拉拿到了赛点。之后手塚国光奋起直追，最终实现逆转。这场比赛与越前和不二的比赛不同之处在于，之所以会打满五盘并不是因为两个人之间的相互较量，而是因为手塚国光在比赛开始时的心不在焉。第二天早晨，各大报纸体育版虽然仍旧刊登了手塚国光的胜利，但同时也对手塚状态的忽然改变猜测纷纷。更有《月亮报》放出狗仔拍到的比赛当日中午手塚、不二、和考特在咖啡馆里争执的照片，声称手塚状态的改变正是受这场争论的影响。

“周助，毕竟对于他来说你一直是朋友，所以你没必要把那些话放在心上。”早晨，考特在酒店房间门口等不二一起去训练。

“手塚对于我来说也是朋友。”不二收拾好东西之后背起球包锁上房间门，笑着回答道。前一天晚上，不二意外睡得非常踏实，从某种程度上说，他甚至非常庆幸无论这场比赛的结果如何，自己终于要结束职业生涯。十一年以来深埋在心底不愿承认的情感，十一年的追寻、等待、孤独和颠沛流离终于要在比赛之后终于要画上句号，不二甚至有些迫不及待得想要迅速输掉比赛离开网球离开职业赛场回到东京去。

“如果你不能赢手塚国光的话，这场比赛终究没有意义。”在不二早餐时间想得入神的时候，考特开口说了一句，“因为不能获胜的话，你就永远只能是现在的你，这样的你是无法走到将来的。”

不二像是忽然意识到什么一样抬起头，认真地看着考特，之后笑着说道：“谢谢你，安德里！果然在赛前选择你来带我没有错。”

13\. 重逢（1）

手塚国光和不二周助双双进入决赛首先惊动了日本媒体。虽然手塚国光和越前龙马一直被视作日本网球骄傲，但由于排名签表，通常两人在半决赛就会相遇。今年越前龙马在法网第二轮意外出局之后排名有所下降，温布尔顿的签表没有和手塚国光排在一个半区，因此赛前就有媒体预测如果越前龙马发挥出色，他很有可能在决赛和手塚国光相遇。而不二周助进入半决赛，对于日本来说，完全是意外之喜。虽然在日本国内，不二周助是网球的三号人物，但世界排名三十多却并不尽如人意。不二周助最终打败越前龙马进入温布尔顿决赛更震惊了各大体育版，读卖新闻更是花费了整整两个版面来分析介绍这位年近而立的日本选手。最后甚至采访到了不二周助在中学社团时的朋友和对手。

“在不二和越前比赛之前我就仔细计算过，不二认真比赛的话，获胜的概率有大约50.7%。”京都大学新晋的统计学讲师乾贞治在接受采访时说道。

“虽然侥幸胜过不二周助一次，不过那家伙的强大之处在于不知道他有多强大。如果他从一开始就认真对待那场比赛的话，结果不得而知。”年纪尚轻，但已经在学界有所成的植物学家白石藏之介说道

“从中学开始，不二周助就是最可怕的对手。”在艺术圈声名鹊起的油画家幸村精市评价道。

引起媒体兴趣的还有在不二周助半决赛胜利之后，立刻推掉了所有行程赶赴英国的菊丸英二。由于活泼开朗的性格，菊丸英二在艺能界人缘非常好，媒体电视台都非常愿意和他合作，再加上颇具表演天赋，菊丸英二在20岁参演第一部电影之后就收获了Sponichi Grand Prix新人奖，虽然之后在艺能界沉浮多年，但在演技转型之后获得了巨大突破，更是在今年新晋获封东京影帝。

菊丸英二和不二周助是关系亲近的友人并不是什么秘密，只要两人时间地点契合，两个人都会碰面聊天聚餐，而且平时较为沉默的不二周助在和菊丸英二聊天时会意外的多话，两个人经常聊到日程紧张时间紧迫的最后一刻。但是菊丸像这样彻底推掉行程亲赴比赛现场为不二周助声援却是第一次，驻温布尔顿的读卖新闻记者更是辗转找到国内的娱乐版记者联系了菊丸英二的经纪人，希望菊丸英二说服不二周助共同接受赛后独家专访。

“哎？这样的事情我决定不了啊，你们还是应该直接去问不二的意见啦！”菊丸英二有些困扰地挠了挠头，笑着说道。

“还请菊丸先生务必转达鄙社采访不二周助先生的期望，因为不二周助先生没有经纪人，近几天来的工作电话也一直打不通，所以劳烦您务必传达。到时候也请您务必一同出席！”记者赔着小心地说道。

“好啦好啦，我会告诉不二你们想要采访他。不过他接不接受采访可是取决于他啦。”

“非常感谢您！因为之前和不二先生的合作并不多，您愿意转达我们实在是帮了大忙。”

“咦？可是你们为什么不一起采访手塚和不二呢？如果是采访他们两个的话，大家会更愿意看吧。”菊丸笑着说道。

“其实之前是有过组织两人进行一次对谈的想法，可是手塚先生那边说没有时间。而且您和不二先生跨越体育届和艺能界的友谊，读者也很感兴趣。”

“好啦好啦，我会问不二。”一面说，菊丸英二一面按手机发邮件，之后很快收到了回复，“好了，不二同意了。可以放我走了吗？经纪人忽然打电话给我，把事情说得很严重，吓我一跳呢！”

“啊！那真是感谢菊丸先生了！”

除了日本媒体，这场比赛还惊动了日本皇室。年迈的日本天皇在手塚国光赢得半决赛的当天晚上就决定亲自同夫人一起到温布尔顿观看比赛，温布尔顿的决赛场地上由两名日本选手来争夺挑战者杯，这无疑非常值得骄傲。

下午两点是一天中气温最高的时候，虽然英国气候温和，但七月的伦敦已经开始炎热，虽然没有人能预测下一秒天气会变成什么样子，但是灿烂的阳光、温柔的白云、绿茵的草地和身着白衣的两名球员让所有人的心情都很好。热身开始之前，不二将目光投向了自己的球员包厢，一直以来空荡荡的19人包厢头一次坐满了人。专程赶来的父母、由美子姐姐和姐夫、裕太和他的妻子，坐在第一排的考特和体能教练让，越前和英二自然而然地坐在了一起，刚碰面英二就对越前一顿猛揉，声称小不点终于长高了。半决赛结束之后不二特地致电邀请的福山明子和藤原优。原本也邀请了三木和音，可是三木坚持要在长枪短炮云集的摄影记者席拍照，声称要记录下不二和手塚的飒爽英姿，所以不二也没有勉强。

不二忽然感觉到自己有了后盾。与手塚坐在自己的球员包厢时的感受不同，当手塚坐在球员包厢的时候，不二更多地感觉到了力量和动力。为了遵守约定不得不做的努力、进攻时的坚定和超越极限的信心。可是现在坐在看台上的家人朋友，让不二感到有了归处。无论比赛的输赢，无论这十一年的结果如何，坐在球员包厢里面的十二个人都在那里，在这十一年追寻的末尾，不二想自己虽然没有真正得到想要的，却绝不是孤身一人。现在不二要做的，只是战胜球场对面的手塚国光，与过去十一年的期待、陪伴、等待和眷恋挥别。

手塚却将目光投向了不二。这个从国中时代开始就一直在自己的身边从未远离，但从未看透过的对手。天才、聪慧、狡黠、心不在焉、特立独行……手塚从国中开始就听到过身边的人对不二各种各样的描述，可手塚始终觉得那并不是真正的不二周助。从11岁开始，手塚就想要了解总是带着一脸温和笑容背后的真正的不二。可是无论是社团活动训练比赛还是日常学习交谈，不二总是藏得很好。每当手塚向前迈了一步，不二就向后退一些。有时候是一步，有时候是半步，有时候直接退到手塚难以接近的地方。就像在决赛前夕拒绝自己的训练邀请，或是十二年前忽然中断的联系。就像没有人能轻易看穿不二周助的网球一样，也没有人能轻易看穿不二周助。手塚若有所思地看向不二，不二正将目光投向他自己的球员包厢，目光平和又怀念。手塚意识到，在一切形容词背后的不二，其实是温柔的。无论是国中时对自己执意和他比赛的愤怒，还是对战赤原时的严厉，都不过是不二温柔的佐证。他如此温柔，以致于他不愿意让身边的任何一个人受伤，就算受伤的是他自己。

十五分钟的赛前训练时间开始，手塚抛出手中的球，缓缓将球击到不二场内。对于手塚来说，球场对面的不二恍然间陌生起来，他想起来这是他和不二在球场上的重逢，在枫叶树之战之后，时隔14年的再见。

重逢（2）

抛硬币的结果其实并不重要，因为手塚国光如果赌赢，那么他无疑会选择作为发球方，而如果不二周助赌赢，根据这届温网不二的选择来看，他会选择作为接发方开始比赛。而两人也确实没有做出出人意料的决定，毕竟在决赛场上，放弃自己的优势就是放弃胜利的机会。

手塚站在底线抛球中，仰头、引拍、发球，比赛正式开始。手塚从未想过，以对手的身份像这样和不二隔着球网站在球场的两端，花费了他的整个职业生涯。十四年，五千一百一十四个日夜，十二万两千七百三十六个小时，以及他缺席的不二的四个生日。虽然无论让手塚选择多少次，他都会决定在十二年前劝阻不二进入网坛，可是在过去的十二年中无论如何都打不通不二的私人电话的时候，手塚也曾经想过，如果当时只是单纯地对不二说：“我等你”，那么在职业网坛的这十一年，两人的结局会不会不同。

手塚的发球直接而有效，一击直挂外角死角，Ace球，15-0。不二歪着头想了想什么，稍微挥了挥拍，然后站到了二区准备接发。手塚站在球网对面，一丝不苟锋利精确的发球让不二有些出神地想到了那场在红枫之下没有结束的比赛。直到站在温布尔顿的中央球场的时候，不二仍旧非常感激手塚在那个时候敏锐地察觉了自己的意图，也温柔地拒绝了成为自己的道标，让自己能在网球之路上前进。如果说十五岁那年，不二还觉得只要惨败给手塚就可以讨厌甚至放弃网球，那么这么多年之后，不二却非常清楚，与手塚国光无关，十一年来网球已经深入骨血地成为他人生的一部分，成为了他联系家人朋友最重要的纽带。可是在封闭的机舱里独自进行世界旅行的时候，不二曾经想过，在如果那场比赛手塚和他比到最后，如果他在国中之后就放弃网球，那么现在自己的结局会不会不同。手塚的第二个发球仍旧选择了外角，虽然速度仍旧很快，但角度并不理想，不二轻轻垫步上前，反手接球，但球下网。

30-0

对于网球比赛来说，在一局比赛中30这个分数非常敏感。因为对于领先方来说，下一分有可能出现局点，对于落后方来说，下一分也有可能出现转机。对于不二来说，出现了转机。手塚一发企图将球发向中路，但发球挂网。二发选择了内角，虽然弹跳很高且带有很强的侧旋，但速度并不快。原本应该用反手接的球，不二迅速侧身将击球位置换到正手位，侧身正手回击。球落在反斜线死角，不二在借力打力的同时刻意增加了速度和平击，手塚迅速调整脚步去救球，不二乘势迅速来到网前。由于手塚非常擅长正手位，虽然救球的时候较为匆忙，但手塚还是将球切到网前，之后迅速上网。球弹在网带上，不二以反手半截击提拉回球，穿越球刚好落在手塚身后。

30-15

看台上的观众欢呼起来，因为在上一轮看过不二对阵越前时的精彩表现，观众对不二抱有了更多的期待。媒体已经在这两天大规模地报道过不二周助这十一年之间的表现，更有大量评论员站出来表明不二周助在对阵越前之前大部分比赛都没有尽全力，所以能以五盘大战打败越前虽意料之外但情理之中，决赛中不二对阵手塚的比赛也会异常有看点。但是开场就有如此精彩的回合却是观众始料未及的。

就连手塚都有些意想不到。他非常清楚，不二目前有了非常多的进攻武器，在打球时的攻击性也更强，但一个人打球的球风并不是那么容易改变。擅长防守反击的不二忽然如此具有进攻性地进行回击，让手塚有些诧异。但花费十四年等来这样的不二，让手塚久违地感到兴奋。不仅仅是对不二在球技方面的成长将给自己带来的挑战感到激动，更重要的是真正的不二感到期待。国中一年级的约定，不二只不过是想要尝试挑战手塚的实力；国中三年级的告别，不二却希望以手塚为媒介放弃网球。在两场比赛中，不二都没有抱着好胜心来比赛。但是当不二侧身正手将球击到自己场内时，在救到球的那一刻，手塚从球下落的角度、摩擦旋转的声响和指间传来的力度感受到了不二的宣言。那个球是不二下的战书，向来温和内敛的不二似乎在骄傲地宣称着：“真正的我在这里！”，手塚不由得激动起来，如果不倾尽全力与不二一战，那么终将辜负这十四年的分别和这一刻的激越。零式发球让球场对面的不二笑起来，带着属于天才的自信和属于比赛的激昂，不二对手塚绽开了笑颜

大概是因为长期作为摄影师和形形色色的人打交道，也可能是因为和手塚国光作为朋友相处过一段时间，在摄影记者席拍照的三木非常轻易地感受到了手塚国光在决赛场地上的改变。手塚的发球更加精准、进攻更加凌厉、防守更加稳健，可是三木在手塚看向不二的目光中看到了温柔。

在一次“约会”中，三木和音曾经问过手塚国光，在青春大好的年纪为什么愿意来做自己的挡箭牌。手塚没有回答，咖啡厅里响起了舒伯特的即兴曲op.90，手塚忽然开口问道：“和音，你喜欢舒伯特的即兴曲么？”

“哎？”三木和音有些措手不及，之后像明白了什么一样，开口说道，“那个人很喜欢吗？”

手塚没有回答，只是抬起面前的维也纳混喝咖啡轻轻抿了一口，将目光投向了窗外。三木有些疑惑地发现，他熟悉的那个冷静沉默手塚国光不见了，带着不可名状的温柔缱绻。三木和音顺着手塚的目光看去，刚刚入夜，维也纳安静地下着雪，街道上空无一人，只有漫长的黑夜和在新雪之上通向远方的脚印。正驾着相机抓拍的三木后知后觉地想起来，摄影社曾经和古典音乐社合办过一次活动，不二周助在活动中弹过舒伯特即兴曲op.90, no.04。

第一盘比赛一直打入抢七，在经历第4个平分之后，手塚国光终于拿下了破发分，最终以12-10在抢七局中获胜并拿下第一盘。虽然在赛前就预见到比赛会很辛苦，但不二却非常明显地感觉到自己目前的状况并不妙。手塚的发球局，由于手塚的发球太过强大，所以虽然他尽力在得分，但通常都能很快结束，而不二自己的发球局却总是在很危险的情况下保发。要保住自己的发球局不二已经要拼尽全力，几乎不能分出精力去对付手塚的发球局。在比赛的开局两人体能还比较充沛的情况下，还能势均力敌打到抢七。可是一旦比赛进入后段，由于自己的体能明显较手塚消耗更快，在比赛后程就很容易陷入被动。手塚的团队有不二非常详细的资料，对不二的弱点，甚至是不二自己都不知道的弱点也非常清楚，一旦在这种时候手塚重点攻击不二的薄弱环节，不二就难挽颓势。坐在球员休息椅上，不二努力调节心态，集中注意力。之后，不二忽然意识到，这是他第一次在比赛场上如此担心一场比赛的胜负。在和越前的比赛中，不二更多地将关注点放在了每一分上，因为一场比赛是由每一分构成的。如果能抓住每一分，就能抓住一场比赛。可是和手塚的比赛胜负，却关系到不二的未来。不二想，如果把自己到此为止的人生比作一场比赛的话，那么和手塚的这场决赛就是赛点，能赢就能赢过过去，如果输了就输了将来。

休息时间结束，第二盘开局不二先发。第一个发球，不二一发挂网。

“不二学长，状况很不妙啊。”越前坐在看台上，若有所思地说道。

“对啊对啊……不二他脸色好严肃！”菊丸担心地说道，“从来没有见过这么可怕的不二！”

“他紧张过头了。”越前压了压帽子说道，“还差得远呢。”

“越前，老哥可是刚打赢了你！你在这儿说什么大话”听到他们的对话，不二裕太凑上前说道。

“我是说面对部长的时候，不二学长太紧张了，果然还差得远呢。”

重逢（3）

第一盘晴好的天气随着比赛的进行一点一点变坏，积雨云在空中越堆越厚，最终终于承受不住自己的重量，淅淅沥沥地落下来。由于雨势不大，并没有到达影响比赛的程度，所以组委会暂时决定不关闭球场的伸缩顶棚，比赛继续进行。

不二在第二盘的开盘并不顺利，首局被手塚完成破发，手塚的发球局被手塚以Love game轻取，直到第二个发球局，不二被手塚拿到了三个破发点。在40-0领先的时候，手塚莫名地想到了赫尔曼·黑塞。这位诺贝尔文学奖获得者曾说：“天才经常孤立地降生，有着孤独的命运。”在不二第二盘数量激增的非受迫性失误中，手塚几乎被球场对面不二的孤独和迷惘淹没。像是独自于大海中挣扎中的溺水者，或是迷失深林的徒步者，不二每一个发球、每一次防守、每一次进攻、每一个回合都如此都传达出想要赢、想要找到方向、想要获救的孤寂的渴望和紧张。这种来自球场对面的渴望和紧张如此剧烈，以致于手塚想要停下脚步放下球拍，对不二说：“不要紧，我在这里。”

无论是刚刚在职业网坛沉浮的那些年，还是直到去年温网第三次举起挑战者杯，手塚国光都曾经设想过，自己的职业生涯究竟会走多远，什么时候是恰当的退役时机。直到今年法网四分之一决赛结束之后，他走在巴黎街头看到了一本运动日刊，刊物内容庞杂，法网比赛自然是重中之重，排名靠前的选手的比赛表现占了大量的封面头条，但是他却注意到了封面右上角的小小方框里，安静地躺着一行字——“日本选手不二周助四分之一决赛五盘惜败对手，宣布温布尔顿网球锦标赛之后退役”。手塚买了杂志付了钱，一路跑回酒店，叩响了不二的房门。在门口敲门按铃五分钟之后，路过的酒店服务员告诉手塚，不二在早晨已经退房离开。手塚握着杂志怔在了酒店房间门口，不是因为不二突然的退役决定，也不是因为不二在头一晚比赛刚结束就迅速离开巴黎，而是手塚意识到，在不二宣布退役的那一刻，就是自己的退役时机。

在职业网坛的十二年，站在过顶峰也跌到过谷底，手塚在求胜前进却也在等待。他在等不二，可是在十二年的职业生涯中，却从来没有等到过。在不二的世界排名踏入世界前一百开始，无论是大师赛还是大满贯，手塚都会在签表上关注获胜多少能和不二在赛场上相遇，之后竭尽全力取得每一场比赛的胜利。可是令他感到无奈的是，无论是机缘巧合还是有意为之，不二总是在和他比赛之前的一场或是两场比赛中输球。今年法网的签表将两人分在了同一个半区，只要不二也一路闯到了四分之一决赛，只要不二赢下这一场，两个人就会在半决赛相遇。手塚非常笃定不二的胜利，因为和不二对战的选手同样是爆冷来到四分之一决赛，但实力心态经验却都不及不二，只要不二稍加认真，比赛甚至能赢得很轻松。可是手塚在自己的比赛结束后观看不二的比赛录像时，原本是为了研究四强对手的手塚，在看到不二在最后一盘几乎是放弃了比赛时，将格林瓦尔德从Lauduree带回来的马卡龙捏得粉碎，沾了一手的粉红色粉末。

手塚手握三个破发点，不二一发下网，准备二发。出乎手塚意料的是，不二的二发又急又快，直接砸在了中线上。Ace球，15-40。就在球落地的一瞬间，忽然间大雨滂沱，豆大的雨点砸在草地上，雨声几乎盖过了裁判判分的声音。看台上传来观众的惊呼，大家纷纷打伞，之后组委会决定放下中央球场顶端的伸缩雨棚，球员各自回到座位等待。

虽然有球童撑伞，但因为雨太大之后又夹杂着风，仍旧不断有雨扫在手塚身上。球衣沾了水黏在了身上，手塚拿起球包开始翻找里面的运动服，准备更换。余光中，他看到了不二。不二披着赛会准备的毛巾，低头坐在椅子上。不二没有笑，少有地皱着眉眼神涣散地看着前方，在宽大的蓝绿相间的毛巾中间，不二显得更加纤细，却决绝又脆弱。手塚放慢了拆服装包装袋的动作，想起来自己不是第一次见到这样的不二，十四年前的红枫之下，不二决绝地想要输给自己，从而放弃网球，而这一次，不二如此决绝地追求胜利，大概又是要以这场比赛为契机放弃或者获得什么。手塚叹了口气，将未开封的运动服又放进包里，拿起脚边的水喝了一口。

如果说二发成功发出Ace球为不二多少增添了信心，那么倾盆大雨则是给不二从头到脚泼了一盆凉水，让他原本紧绷灼烧的情绪意外地冷却下来。他意识到，在这场自己无论如何希望自己赢下的比赛中，如果继续保持第二盘开盘的急躁状态，他甚至没有办法和手塚在第二盘打到抢七，更不要说赢得之后的比赛。不二明白对于自己来说，这场比赛意味着告别过去的十一年。可是在上一场和越前的比赛中，自己刚刚找回了自己的好胜心，也刚刚勇于面对这十一年来逃避隐藏的情感。可是既然是告别，既然要告别，又为什么要急切呢。他希望更多地享受一点这场和手塚久别重逢的比赛，也忽然希望这场告别能够更加漫长，漫长到他意识不到这是一次告别。

比赛重新开始的时候，不二重新握住了自己发球局的主动权。连追三分之后发球占先，一发出手之后，手塚将球回到了中路，刚好在不二脚边。小碎步调整之后，不二将球打向斜线手塚的反手位。由于击球位置并不是非常舒服，所以角度并不是非常理想，并没有完成制胜分，但是不二仍旧掌握着主动权。之后不二集中攻击手塚的反手位，无论是在底线相持中还是在大规模的底线跑动中，不二都尽力将球打向手塚反手位。虽然表面上不二被手塚的回球调动地满场地前后左右移动奔跑，但是手塚自己明显承受着更大的心理压力。尝试各个角度的变线往往意味着更高的失误可能性，不二强大的防守能力又加重了手塚在回球时的心理负担，同时还要担心不二随时有可能变线。最后，手塚反拍回球挂网，不二成功保发。终于在第二盘的第三局完成了自己在这一盘的第一次保发。

“看来这场雨帮了不二学长不少忙啊。”越前坐在看台上对英二说道，“不二学长看起来冷静下来了。”

“嗯嗯~！感觉和小不点比赛的时候的不二又回来了。”英二笑着说道。

半个小时的雨棚关闭时间结束之后，不二周助连追四分拿下了自己的发球局，这四分期间手塚的表现不能说不好，只是不二的表现更加优秀，以致于很多解说员再次开始开始调侃温布尔顿的雨水影响了比赛的走势。

第四局是手塚的发球局，在他第一个发球挥拍发球的瞬间就被不二的移动惊动。如果说在对阵越前时不二提前进行移动是因为在赌越前的心理变化和选择，那么在对阵手塚的时候，不二明显已经看穿了手塚的意图。在手塚发球出手的瞬间，不二迎着发球抢了上升点，正拍一击压在底线上。手塚还没有反应过来的时候，不二就已经完成了接发球直接得分。之后三个发球，每一个球都以相同的方式结束。不二在第二盘的第四局直接送给了手塚一个love game完成破发。现场观众在还没反应过来的情况下，这一局比赛就结束了。之后是排山倒海的掌声和欢呼。大雨过后，不二周助连拿八分直下两局，以迅雷不及掩耳之势挽回了第二盘开盘的劣势，将两个人在第二盘比赛又拉回了同一起跑线。而且按照这样的情况发展下去，不二周助明显占有更大的优势，因为手塚国光的发球是他在职业赛场中所向披靡的武器之一，被不二周助强势破解，不仅有可能让手塚国光在比赛局势上处于劣势，还有可能会造成心理打击和心理压力。

不二想，如果对手其他任何一个球员，他都不可能以四个接发球直接得分赢下对方的发球局，可是如果是手塚的话，不二却多少有一些把握。从他们成为队友的那一刻开始，17年来，不二看了手塚太多比赛，大概是因为天性比较敏感，或者也可以说是网球上的天赋，不二注意到了手塚很多细小的习惯。将球发向外角的时候会轻轻地捋头发，发向中路时会多拍几下球，发向内角时挥拍的弧度会有轻微的变化……诸如此类的大量细节让不二对手塚的发球选择了如指掌。在第一盘的时候，不二尝试过用这样的方式解读手塚的发球，事实证明虽然不二能够猜对方向旋转角度，却由于手塚的球太快且攻击力太强，仍旧接不到球或是接发球挂网或接发速度角度不理想。第二盘比赛的这一局能够侥幸连获四分，很大一部分原因在于手塚在第二盘的力量已经和没有开局时强劲，而且下雨的缘故，关上雨棚需要消耗一些时间，草地被雨水沾湿，球吸水之后球速也稍微减慢。

最终第二盘不二以6-3的比分拿下，虽然事实上在扳回劣势之后，不二只完成了一次破发，但由于第二盘的先发优势，不二却拿到了非常漂亮的分数。

重逢（4）

在退役的新闻发布会上，媒体曾经问手塚国光这十二年的职业生涯得到了了什么，又失去了什么。

金钱、胜利、荣誉、球迷、团队，以及和喜爱的网球共度的十二年时光。虽然职业生涯的道路并不平坦，也受到伤病的困扰，但手塚对这十二年的每一分每一秒都很珍惜。参加的每一场训练，赢的每一个球甚至输的每一场比赛，都成为手塚人生中弥足珍贵的经历，它们像是雨林中的每一片叶子每一棵树，最终撑起了手塚十二年斑斓的人生。

健康、休憩、爱好、亲情、友情，以及他从未向媒体提起的退役的直接原因不二周助。十二年的职业生涯中，他从来没有和不二在球场上正式交手，亦因为不二的拒绝而和他少有联系。但不二仍旧留在网坛的认知，让手塚莫名地感到温暖。由于沉默寡言的性格和谨慎严肃的个性，手塚需要花费多于常人数倍的时间来建立情谊，可是情感一旦建立，会十分长久。手塚会想尽办法保护、维持这样的关系，因此和手塚关系亲近的人虽然并不太多，但都能交心。

不二对于手塚来说，无疑是可以交心的存在。在不二进入职业网坛之后，手塚曾经无数次考虑过，自己是不是真的能在那通电话中阻止不二，就他对不二的了解来看，答案是肯定的。可是手塚最终也没有那样做。对于手塚来说，不二真的并不适合职业网坛。属于不二的不应该是孤独、伤病、和咸到发苦的汗水，所以手塚所有的理智都在告诉自己，劝不二放弃。在看到不二退役的消息时再次想起那个电话，手塚终于意识到了自己在十二年前那个电话中自己的期待，自私却叫嚣着的情感，这十二年间对不二从未远离自己的庆幸，以及将要失去不二的张皇和怅然若失。

手塚能轻易地看透不二在十四年前选择和自己比赛的企图心，可以看清不二在这十一年的职业生涯中的轻率，甚至手塚看不二的采访能猜到不二的下一句话，甚至在十二年鲜少的联系中，手塚都能感觉到不二温柔的陪伴。可是在不二宣布退役的时候，在捧得火枪手杯之后，在职业生涯的末尾，手塚却觉得失去了不二。

第三盘比赛陷入了僵持，无论哪一方都无法轻易打开局面。手塚的发球能被不二轻易猜到方向，但是手塚很快提升集中力以应对不二的接发球，两个人虽然经常在手塚的发球局战至平分，但不二并没有拿到破发点。由于不二自身优秀的防守能力，不二的发球局手塚也非常难以找到机会。不二身体力行地竭尽全力打球，无论是发球、底线还是网前的表现都精彩绝伦，对每一分都执着地战斗到最后一刻，甚至几次在草地滑出一字以救球。在第三盘比赛中，不二毫无疑问是把自己最真实的网球展现在了手塚面前。

可是比赛中，手塚却有些不安。不是因为难以破发，也不是因为体能的消耗，更不是因为不二的认真。而是在每一次挥拍中，手塚从不二的每一个来球都感受到了难以名状的诀别。手塚原本以为，在三周前的那通电话之后，在温网期间的朝夕相处中，甚至在一起听到命运交响曲的那一刻，他终于又将不二带回了自己的身边。可是在第三盘比赛期间，在不二决绝求胜的每一分每一秒，手塚忽然意识到，不二是想通过这场比赛和自己告别。可是这和红枫之下的那场比赛不同，手塚可以通过中途停止比赛阻止不二放弃网球，但是却不能弃权温网决赛阻止不二放弃自己。如果比赛的终止和不二的胜利意味着告别，那么手塚希望自己能够胜出。他时隔十四年终于和不二在网球场上重逢，又怎么能让这场比赛成为两人的诀别。

手塚几乎是下意识地出手，零式发球落地后几乎可以说不算弹起，贴地直接飞过了底线。连续四个零式发球，手塚在第三盘盘末拿下发球局。局分6-5，进入不二的发球局。

在交换场地的时候，不二将目光投向了手塚，有些无奈地叹了口气，交换场地回到底线准备发球。不二不得不承认，十五年前开始，特别是在网球方面，手塚就是最了解自己的人。

如果想了解一个厨师，最好的方式莫过于品尝他烹饪的菜肴；如果想了解一个建筑家，就要亲自走入他的作品；如果想要了解一个网球运动员，那么就应该和他交手。不二不知道究竟是自己藏不住心事还是手塚太过敏锐，一旦和手塚交手，他所有的意图都会统统暴露。无论是当年想要放弃网球的心情，还是今天想要诀别过去，都被手塚轻而易举地看穿。不二想，如果当初手塚放弃和自己的比赛是温柔地不愿意自己放弃网球的话，那么他是不是可以理解为今天手塚在球场上的坚决也是温柔地不愿意和自己告别。可是不二却明白，自己没有选择。不二非常清楚，自己对手塚抱有的情感和手塚对自己的友谊是不同的。这十二年来逃避和手塚的直接会面，拒绝手塚的各类邀请，可是没有斩断和手塚的联系。不二试图寻找一个在恋人和陌生人之间的中间选项，朋友无疑是个好选择，可是这个选项对于不二来说太过残忍。特别是在手塚和佐藤玲子交往的那段时期，不二在有手塚出现的场合下几乎都会落荒而逃。不二想，自己还没有没心没肺到能够若无其事地祝福手塚结婚生子。

不二的发球局以Ace球开场，球速不快，但角度刁钻。最重要的是，旋转非常强烈，球落在发球区内角，可是旋转直接将球带到了另一个发球区。手塚猜对了方向，却没有够到球。第二个发球，不二选择了消失的发球。在正式比赛中看到下手发球让观众非常惊讶，但在球落地之后很多观众就发现了其中的变化，发球落点在中路，但落地之后球迅速向外角飞去，事实上是在手塚的视线内消失了。由于对不二的了解，手塚在看到不二准备发下手发球时就做好了防备，由于下手发球依靠的是旋转变化，球速不快，角度对手塚威胁也不大，所以手塚正手加力把球打回不二场内之后随球上网。球速很快，而且正好落在不二脚边，不二勉强用球拍挡了之后球被挑高。明显是非常合适的扣杀时机，手塚却犹豫了。无论是半决赛中不二使用的棕熊落网还是葵吹雪都是不二趁手的应对扣杀的武器，如果没有扣杀的话……手塚往后退到底线之后，待球落地之后用正手压回了不二场内。两人重新回到了相持阶段，最后这一分因为手塚正手回球下网结束。两个人在这一局进行了非常激烈的争夺，打了整整十分钟。手塚拿到过三个破发点，但都被不二挽救。最后这一局被不二拿下，6-6进入抢七。

重逢（5）

抢七局，特别是第三盘的抢七局，往往会成为比赛的转折点，更何况是两位球员在前两盘中一胜一负的情况下。如果说两人在之前可以说是势均力敌的话，第三盘的抢七局就是胜利天平上重要的砝码，赢得第三盘抢七局的人，胜利女神就在向他微笑。手塚和不二都非常明白这一点，所以两个人都打得异常小心翼翼，没有任何一方愿意轻举妄动。比分也已经来到7-7，没有人获得破发分。比赛场面稍微有些沉闷，看台上不时传来观众的咳嗽声。

手塚的发球分总是拿得非常容易，零式发球简单有效，两个发球贴地而过，保发球分的压力就轻而易举地转移到了不二那边。当观众已经准备好要为手塚的再一记零式发球喝彩时，手塚却发出了本场的第一个双误。一发零式发球落在发球线外被叫出界，二发尝试了普通的发球直接挂网。之后不二的发球分，在底线相持过程中第三个回合就出现了非受迫性失误，把抢七局直接送到了不二手里。不二9-7拿下第三盘抢七局的同时也拿下了第三盘。

坐在球员休息椅上的时候，手塚将目光投向了不二，却正好撞上了不二的目光。不二没有在一盘获胜之后的兴奋或是喜悦，有些忧虑地皱着眉看向手塚。手塚没有躲开，倒是不二转开视线，让球童为自己拿了瓶水，拧开轻轻喝了一口。手塚的左手已经不可抑制地在发抖，手肘传来的疼痛分分秒秒都在分散手塚的注意力。零式发球威力强大，但是同时给手肘带来了沉重的负担。在第三盘盘末时急切地想要赢得比赛挽留不二的心情因为手肘传来的疼痛渐渐消散，无力感逐渐上涌，心情沮丧堵得手塚在调整恢复呼吸和体能的时候都感觉到有些眩晕。

真实的不二无疑是手塚从国中以来最期待也最想要击败的对手，可是伤病却为这场时隔十七年的约定之战蒙上了阴影。虽然手塚早就已经接受伤病也是职业生涯一部分的事实，可是手塚自己却并不像曾经约定好的那样处在最完全的状态来迎接和不二的比赛，更何况现在的不二正想用一次胜利来与自己道别。手肘传来的刺痛让手塚更加坚定了不能让不二离开的决心，因为他在佐藤玲子向他抛出那个问题之后，又一次如此强烈地感受到了来自胸口的悸动。

佐藤玲子在和手塚分手的时候，对手塚说：“手塚君，虽然拒绝结婚有一部分是父母的意思，可是我自己就从来没有想过要和你结婚。”

那个时候手塚向佐藤玲子提出结婚，他们坐在巴黎的L’Ambroisie，玫瑰红酒松露和求婚戒指，原本以为佐藤会需要时间进行答复，没想到当就给出了拒绝。

“手塚君，请不要误会，我并不是那种轻浮的女人。可是手塚君，从第一天和我交往开始，透过我，你在注视着谁呢？”

手塚语塞，双掌扣十，手肘撑在桌子上，看向佐藤，目光沉静又有些无措。轻微张了张嘴想要说些什么，却最终沉默下来。

“其实本来想要在今天和手塚君提出分手，没想到手塚君忽然求婚了，让我有些困扰。我会告诉媒体，因为父母的坚决反对，所以拒绝了你的求婚。追踪报道手塚君的工作也会进行交接，这两年非常感谢手塚君的温柔和陪伴。”佐藤轻柔地说道，向手塚轻轻鞠了个躬之后离开。

那天晚上手塚坐在米其林三星餐厅的辉煌建筑中坐了很久。他回想起和佐藤玲子熟识，是因为佐藤曾经是不二高中和大学的同学，他们会在不知不觉中聊到许多和不二有关的话题；他想起自己在看到佐藤玲子的每一篇报道时，首先想到的却是佐藤玲子和不二相似的行文方式和风格笔法；他想起自己在为佐藤挑选礼物时，会下意识地挑选米色的衣服饰品，虽然佐藤玲子并不喜欢米色；他甚至回想起当初佐藤玲子说要做跟踪报道的记者时，他几乎毫不犹豫地接受，只是因为佐藤玲子带了不二的推荐信。手塚收起了订婚的戒指，穿上了大衣走到巴黎街头。夜晚巴黎的纸醉金迷在手塚身边隐去，他只是迅速拿出手机拨电话给不二。因为不二留在网坛的庆幸、对不二的每一次邀请以及想到不二时的悸动，手塚不知道自己能不能凭借一通电话表达，可是手塚在那一分那一秒是如此渴望听到不二的声音，哪怕只是接电话时的招呼。可是电话最终也没有接通，夜晚的冷风蓦然无孔不入地钻入了手塚大衣的每一个角落，手塚不由地裹紧了衣服向酒店走去。

在休息快要结束的时候，手塚请求了医疗暂停延时。医生走入场内，在检查手塚手肘的状况时显然吓了一跳，迅速开始治疗。手塚球员包厢里的成员一齐投来了担忧的目光。

担忧手塚的还有不二。虽然和手塚联系不多，但是不二由于不二非常关注手塚相关的新闻，加上温网两周和手塚一起训练，所以对手塚的状况还算比较清楚。手塚手肘的伤势在四分之一决赛对阵鲍曼的时候就有所显现，手塚的私人医生迅速为手塚进行了舒缓治疗，在半决赛时表现的已经不明显。在比赛的前半段，手塚虽然用过一次零式发球，但不过是想要告诉不二，自己是非常认真地在和不二比赛。可是第三盘盘末连续十余记零式发球却让不二有些手足无措。手塚在那一刻近乎失去理智地拼尽全力想要赢得比赛，像是在急切地挽留不二。这样已经接近于自我毁灭式的强烈情感如此强烈地动摇了不二的好胜心，以致于不二想要走向裁判，宣布弃权，以及告诉手塚——自己不会离开。不二有些自嘲地笑起来，下定了决心和过去的告别，因为手塚的伤势就这样轻易改变。可是不二也明白，在手塚甚至赌上健康的比赛里，如果自己就这样轻易放弃，是对手塚的也是对自己的轻侮。

第四盘开局的时候，手塚的左肘已经被缠上了绷带。虽然随着医疗器械产品的发展，绷带对活动的影响已经越来越少，但是在手肘周围缠绕绷带无疑会改变击球的手感，也会降低灵活度。第四盘第一局是不二的发球局，不二轻松取胜。18. 重逢（6）

三木和音所在的摄影记者席，被媒体人戏称为“战壕”。不仅仅是因为摄影记者区处在观众席的底端，更因为摄影记者长枪短炮的各类高端摄影装备以及摄影记者对准取景器的动作让记者们看起来像是瞄准了场内球员的士兵。三木和音抱着她亲爱的相机，对准了场上的手塚和不二。让三木和音觉得可笑的是，现在最清楚两个人状况的，居然是身为局外人的她。这种出现在言情小说里双向暗恋的戏码，真真正正地在自己眼前上演的时候，三木和音感受到的不是纤细的忧伤、不是惋惜甚至不是想要告诉两个人真相，而是油然而生的悲怆。

三木和音知道不二对手塚的心意时，不二才十八岁，还年轻，还怀有无限的可能。在樱花纷飞的入学季，在东大如云的樱花下，不二眉目流转，嘴角含着浅笑，俳句一挥而就，惊艳了整个文学部。那个时候三木和音还留着过肩的长发，在同期的女生都穿着短裙染了头发的时候，三木穿着休闲运动服应付着经管学科的课程考试，却更多地背着自己沉重的徕卡相机和镜头，穿过东京的每一个角落，尝试记录这个城市的每一个瞬间。对于三木和音来说，不二周助是其中浓墨重彩的一笔，在未来的十余年中，三木再也没有遇到像不二一样的友人，能够放下心防并放心依赖。两个人以摄影为契机成为了无话不谈的好友，谈到了曾经的朋友、谈到了自己的家人、谈到了未来的人生，当然，也聊起了各自的恋爱。

三木和音毫不掩饰自己喜欢的是女生的事实，甚至直接告诉不二自己看上了语言文化学科的佐藤玲子，如果佐藤向不二示爱的话，让不二一定要果断拒绝。不二笑起来看着三木，对三木说：“如果有一天手塚想和和音在一起，我反而不会难过呢。”

三木和音惊讶地张嘴看着不二足足一分钟，脑袋充分当机之后，意识到不二说的手塚是不二多次谈到的国中同学、率领青春学园拿下全国大赛、现役职业球员手塚国光，之后理直气壮地说：“那种看照片就觉得很沉闷很无趣的人，万一哪天真的你看到我和他谈恋爱，估计也是因为我在追求玲子，把他当做挡箭牌而已。”那个时候两个人都把这句话当做玩笑，三木和音遇见手塚国光的可能性都很小，更不要说成为恋人，可是却一语中的。

第四盘的开局，手塚被不二打得毫无还手之力，在完成两个破发之后，不二已经以4-0的局分领先。可是就连观众都能看出，不二之所以能连续取胜，其实是因为手塚因为受伤，不能发挥出应有的水平。原本期待的五盘大战，似乎在第四盘就有可能提前结束，还是以最后一盘比分悬殊的形式。

三木和音提出和手塚交往的时候，他们刚刚成熟，各自结束了一段恋爱，各怀一段心事。那天三木和音穿着一条宽松的黑色西装裤，立领的搭配了一件修身的西装外套，原本就不长的头发被她全部梳到脑后，用发胶收拾得规规整整。如果不是她身材玲珑并且走路的姿势很有韵味，估计大部分人都会把她错认为男性。他们坐在迪拜阿拉伯塔酒店的餐厅，窗外是孤零零的大海和澄净的天空。

“国光，你愿意和我交往吗？”和佐藤玲子不同，三木和音和手塚第三次见面开始就直呼手塚名字，虽然手塚还要比她稍微年长一些，“啊，我说的不是真的成为男女朋友，而是单纯的对外宣称交往，最近被父母强迫参加各类婚活，我实在是非常困扰。这样或许很失礼，可是我看得出手塚在和佐藤分手之后似乎也不太想恋爱，所以斗胆问一句。你不愿意的话也没有关系。”

“好。”手塚回答得异常爽快。他那天穿了一套在萨维尔街杭兹曼父子定制的军蓝色西服，贴身的剪裁和修身的款式让手塚显得更加冷峻。

三木和音目瞪口呆地看着手塚，问道：“国光……你……真的想清楚了？”

“嗯。”手塚没有多说什么，只是切了一块盘子里的烤肉，放入嘴中。

“没想到那个时候的玩笑，竟然一语成谶。”三木和音有些黯然地说道，之后轻抿了一口红酒。

“什么意思？”可能是因为三木的声音太过悲伤，也可能是因为这句话出现得突兀亦前言不搭后语，手塚有些惊愕地询问三木。

“很久以前，曾经和一个仰慕国光的朋友聊过天。我曾经对他开玩笑说，如果我和你有一天恋爱了，你肯定只是我的挡箭牌。”三木和音带着怀念的语调，阴凉而悲伤，并不像是在谈及一个多年前的玩笑。手塚意识到了什么，默然不语，只是轻轻拍了拍三木和音的手臂。手塚最终也没有问起那个人的名字，三木也只是一直喝酒直到泪流满面。在那个时刻，充盈在她脑海里的是她的挚友和她曾经的恋人，她对他们的担心甚至超过对自己的忧虑。她清楚不二进入网坛的动机，也多少了解佐藤和手塚分手的缘由。可是不是当事人的她什么也做不了，只能看着不二在网坛孤独地挣扎，亦只能看着佐藤返回日本之后在工作中投注所有热情。

站在长枪短炮的摄影设备中间，三木和音热泪盈眶，她已经不再是因为茨威格的小说就会泪流满面的小女孩，可是当他看到不二的表情的时候，泪水却不受控制地顺着眼角滑落，旁边的记者投来了好奇的目光，三木没有理睬，流泪到最后甚至小声呜咽起来。这是她认识不二这十二年来，第一次看到不二痛苦到皱紧眉头，像在下一秒就要流泪。

不二达到了精神的极限。在和越前的比赛中，不二还能坚定胜利的信心一往无前的话，然而和手塚的第四盘比赛的每一分却都在考验不二的心理承受能力。他如此希望自己能在这场比赛中获胜以挥别过去，可是在这一盘的比赛中，获胜的每一分都像在提醒着不二手塚手臂承担的压力和疼痛，因此每获得一分不二也就更痛苦一点。不二能通过赢得这一盘比赛获得整场比赛的胜利，可是不二却相信这样的胜利却不能让他像考特所说的那样走向未来。对比赛虎头蛇尾的气闷、对手塚伤势的担心、对自己胜之不武的懊恼、对职业生涯走向终点的如释重负以及不二在此刻不得不承认的，在此时此刻就想要放弃比赛的愧疚，让不二在第四盘的每一个球，每一个回合都过得分外煎熬，而让他更加痛苦的是，就算他已经心不在焉到了每一刻都在注视着手塚的左肘的地步，手塚还是轻而易举地因为左肘的疼痛输球。焦虑、烦躁、愧疚、担忧、懊恼，所有的负面情绪随着和手塚比赛的每一分钟累加，最终郁结不去，让不二在每一次挥拍之后都想把球拍摔到场上然后直接走向裁判宣布弃权。

纷乱的情绪在第四盘的第五局达到了顶点。在不二自己的发球局，连续两个双发失误直接将比分变成了0-30。在第三个球的回球过程中，不二像是想要发泄一般在第一个回合就激烈地抽击变线，最终球落在底线外，手塚在几乎什么都没做的情况下就拿到了三个破发点。随后第四个发球，不二的一发鲜有地达到了140英里的时速，随即来到网前。由于球速非常快，手塚的接发并不高明，甚至不二只要找准球做出一个截击动作就可以得分，可是截击过程中不二动作变形，球直接挂网。手塚因为不二的连续四个非受迫性失误赢得了第四盘的第五局。在这一局结束的同时，站在网前的不二走向裁判。

不二并不觉得自己还有继续比赛的理由。和手塚在决赛相见的约定已经完成；想要赢得比赛是因为想要告别过去告别十一年对手塚的等待，可是手塚却用类似于自残的方式让不二留下来；在手塚左肘伤势加重之后想要继续比赛，是因为想要尊重身为对手的手塚，可是这种状况下的手塚甚至不能被称为对手。

手塚几乎是用冲刺的方式来到网前，在不二向裁判开口之前又开口请求了医疗暂停。不二惶惑地看向手塚，之后走到了自己的椅子上坐下，将毛巾披到头上。赛会准备的治疗师迅速进入场内为手塚按摩包扎，并更换了绷带。不二坐在椅子上的时候，后知后觉地感觉到汗水已经湿透了衣服，黏在身上非常不舒服，无论比赛是否继续，不二都不想穿着一件湿哒哒的衣服继续站在球场上。于是不二将身上的球衣脱下来，打开球包翻找供换洗的衣服，之后想起来那套球衣昨晚训练结束后被送到洗衣房去洗，早晨忘了去取。不二有些无奈地将已经脱下来的球衣又重新穿上。现场观众因为不二的小动作发出了善意的笑声，电视台的解说员笑着解说道，不二没有赞助商，估计是自己的换洗球衣没有带够，现在有些困扰。

在裁判休息快时间结束的时候，医生确认手塚左手状态之后迅速从场内离去。然后手塚翻找球包，拿出了一件全新尚未拆封的球衣，从休息椅上站了起来走向了不二，将球衣递到了不二手里。球场上的小插曲让观众笑出了声，原本网球场上，交战双方球员就很少有任何交流，再加上可以由球童代劳的事情，手塚亲自动手，让现场的观众更是非常惊讶。电视解说员一面开玩笑说手塚现在成了不二的赞助商，一面又说看得出来两个人关系非常好。

在手塚将球衣递给不二之后，手塚握住了不二的手。虽然整个动作十分短暂，手塚的左手还在轻微地颤抖，但手塚的左手温暖而干燥，握住了不二冰冷颤抖且微微汗湿的右手。不二抬起眼睛看向手塚，眼镜后面的眼睛冷静但很温柔，所有的消极情绪似乎在手塚小心翼翼地放开不二的手的那一刻也被不二放下。不二迅速向手塚道谢后立刻换了衣服，裁判宣布休息时间到，两个人各自回到自己的球场。


	4. Chapter 4

19\. 重逢（7）

在第四盘的开场，手塚就觉察到了不二的异常。一发成功率下降、在相持过程中会在并不恰当的时机变线，以及步法调整逐渐变得混乱。手塚感到了不二的愤怒和懊恼，遥远到国中一年级的记忆在手塚脑中苏醒，不二的愤怒和懊恼全是因为手塚自己。因为手塚不惜牺牲手臂而愤怒，因为无法赢得完全的手塚而懊恼。加快的心跳，无法控制的对不二的注视以及涌上胸口的情绪让手塚困惑又难以忽视。

在第三盘盘末想要用尽方法挽留不二的心情已经逐渐冷却，手肘传来的疼痛虽然让手塚非常困扰，但他却并不后悔。理智在告诉自己每一个零式发球都在累积伤痛，可是情感却在叫嚣着希望通过这种决绝的取胜方式留住不二。在第三盘比赛之前，他从来没有如此清楚地感受到自己对不二怀有怎样强烈的不舍，也从来没有意识到自己对不二的珍视已经到达了即使牺牲手臂自己的也要将不二留下的地步。手塚因为不二在这十二年间若即若离的无措，因为不二在这十一年间温柔陪伴的安心，以及因为两人在这届温网半月期间相互扶持的欣慰或许还可以被手塚自欺欺人地限定在友谊的范畴。可是在第四盘的第五局，不知从何时开始被手塚用友谊的茧包裹的对不二的爱和眷恋，如西伯利亚的蓝色蝴蝶在那一局比赛中破茧而出，酝酿了十余年的情感如蝴蝶挥动双翼带来的风暴，席卷了手塚关于不二的每一份回忆，风雨平息的最终留下了斑斓澄澈的欣喜和忧郁不安的担忧。手塚在那一局看到了不二的表情。不二眼神却没有聚焦在场内，仿佛在看向遥远的未来，亦或是在凝视斑驳的过去。揪紧的眉心仿佛将温布尔顿阴翳的天气也拧在了眉梢。以及不二每一个来球都带着绝望到放弃的强烈情绪，让手塚有些窒息。想要拥抱、亲吻和安慰不二的想法如此强烈，以致于手塚在豁然开朗，他在那一刻找到了佐藤玲子向他提问的答案。

手塚不善言辞，但这并不代表他冷漠，更多的时候他选择行动。球场上万人瞩目，透过电视转播还有世界各个角落的人都在关注这场比赛，手塚能做的不过是握住不二的手。他不知道自己能否真切地传达自己的心意，可是手塚希望不二至少不要在24摄氏度的天气里，还双手冰凉。

交换场地之后，比赛进入第四盘第六局。由于赞助商提供的衣服不能随意转手赠送，手塚拿给不二的是自己的私服，款式没有不二的球衣具有设计时尚感，反而非常符合手塚形象品味，普通到不能再普通的白色棉质翻领球衣，但是穿起来却非常舒适。似乎是考虑到赞助商的问题，还特意拆去了商标。手塚比不二高七厘米，所以衣服的尺寸大一号，不二穿在身上稍微有些松垮，但带着些许慵懒的闲适感。被手塚清冽的气息包围让不二稍微有些不自在，却安心下来。

“手塚君，真是一个温柔的人呢。”坐在看台上的不二由美子没由来地说了一句。

“姐姐忽然提到这个，是有什么用意吗？”不二裕太有些惊讶地问道。

“刚才周助……走向裁判是想要弃权吧。”由美子轻声说道。

“嗯。”坐在前排的考特意外地转过身，对由美子说道。

“咦？考特先生会说日语吗？”夹坐在两人中间的越前意外地开口问道。

“啊，因为周助的缘故多少会一点。”考特的日语带着奇怪的口音，但是可以顺利地交流。

“考特先生也感觉到了吗？”由美子话语间笑弯了眼睛，问道。

“不过现在已经没关系了。无论发生什么，周助都会坚持到这场比赛结束的。”考特若有所思地说道。

“没想到考特先生对周助了解到这个程度，这些年来，周助真是承蒙您照顾了。”不二由美子有些黯然地说道。

“不，周助他原本就非常强大。”

手塚温度还残留在指尖，不二的甚至不敢相信自己的双手停止颤抖，不过是因为手塚在握住他的手时，传来的温柔坚定安慰以及——眷恋。不二小心翼翼地感受着血液缓缓涌上指尖带来的温暖，生怕那错失了那一瞬间不过是自欺欺人。不二退到底线，准备接发。

手塚的第一个发球球速并不快，但是是手塚擅长的近角抽球，发球落在外角的角落，角度非常刁钻，加了旋转之后弹跳更高更是直接偏向场外。不二照例在手塚发球之前就有了动作，但却完全判断错了方向，手塚以Ace球开局。

“真不愧是手塚，这么快就察觉到了。”不二在心底轻声赞叹道，“不过下一个球再观察一下。”

手塚在发球之前，应该是下意识地捻了捻衣角，之后球拍弧度做了轻微的调整。就不二对手塚的习惯观察来看，这个时候手塚一般会选择外角近角抽球，但在这一球中，手塚选择了内角近角抽球。不二觉得，手塚应该是已经察觉到自己的习惯已经被不二看穿，所以用球拍弧度调整的动作对不二进行了迷惑。

但是在第二记发球的时候，手塚在发球前轻轻捋了捋头发，不二按照以前观察的结果，移动到外角接发球。落在外角的角度并不刁钻甚至稍微有些尴尬地靠近中路，但发球速度非常快，外加不二的移动稍微过于提前，站在外角的位置反而使球正好落在脚边，引拍挥拍动作并没有彻底完成就将球击出，最终不二碰到了球，但接发球并没有过网。

不二警惕起来。如果说第一个发球手塚只是恰巧调整了拍面弧度的话，那么第二个发球手塚很明显的是在试探。将球发向外角靠近中路的地方，大概是希望不二不要察觉到自己已经意识到了细小的习惯影响了不二的判断，但是仍旧不想要失分。在手肘已经负伤的情况下，每一分对手塚都弥足珍贵。

“这么一来，事情就有些难办了。”不二不能再依靠手塚的习惯对手塚的发球进行判断，手塚对自己的习惯进行轻微地改动就可以像在第一个球中那样轻易迷惑不二，而就算手塚按照自己的习惯进行发球，也可以像在第二个球中那样对球路旋转和速度进行调整。

在不二脑袋还在高速运转的同时，手塚已经开始准备第三个发球。手塚稍微捋了捋头发，之后发球出手。但一发挂网，但从球路来看仍旧是外角。手塚准备二发，在发球之前手塚稍微多拍了几个球。之后发球出手，但发球出界，球路却是内角，第四盘第六局的第三个球以手塚双误告终。不二将目光投向手塚的左手，手塚的左手仍旧在颤抖，甚至不二用双眼就能看到缠着绷带的手肘已经红肿。之后，手塚做出了令不二惊讶的动作——将球拍换到了右手。

20\. 重逢（8）

职业赛场不是国中网球社，球员之间的差距非常小，可以说并不存在用非惯用手打球还能获胜的情况。特别是来到手塚的这个发球局，不二还有一个破发局的优势，一旦能在这局破发成功，那么就直接进入了不二的发球胜赛局，情况对手塚来说更不乐观。电视解说已经开始滔滔不绝地猜测手塚换手的用意，大部分都推测手塚的左肘已经不堪重负，状况如此不容乐观，以至于不如用右手打球。

这的确是事实，但手塚的右手虽然无法像左手一样发出零式发球，但其他各项攻击防守技能却并不弱。从八年前格林瓦尔德带手塚国光的那一天开始，格林瓦尔德就秘密加强了对手塚右手的训练。

“我希望你能成为直到三十五岁甚至四十岁都还能拿大满贯的选手。我在网球场上打了二十年的比赛，之后又执教了那么多年，看到了太多的球员的陨落。困住选手的往往不是球技而是伤病。我有非常要好的朋友，天赋高于我也比我勤奋，但在进入职业赛场之前就因为听起来并不那么严重的腱鞘炎再也无法握起球拍。现在你左肘看起来已经完全痊愈，但这是因为你排名比较靠后，在比赛的前几轮就出局，没有遇上更高强度的比赛。这或许是杞人忧天，可是如果有一天，你不得不参加长达四个小时的三盘比赛，或是在大满贯打入长盘决胜，并且这类强度的比赛成为家常便饭，你必须要考虑，你的左手是否能撑得住。如果撑不住的话，要如何解决。所以从现在开始，你必须加强对右手的训练。我知道你右手持拍的能力在业余选手中已经算是顶尖，加以合理训练的话，虽然可能因为实战经验的缺乏，所以比不上你的左手，但至少能达到世界前十的水平。但是你要明白，为了提升你的右手，训练量可能会加倍。”格林瓦尔德对手塚说这番话的时候刚带手塚两个月，摸清了手塚的状况之后专门挑选了一个下午和手塚详细讨论这个问题。

手塚几乎是毫不犹豫地答应了下来。之后是训练计划为了适应右手也能持拍做的全方位调整。虽然手塚因为左肘负伤而被影响的比赛不在少数，但几乎没有困难到手塚坚持不下来的地步。年初的澳网输给越前虽然多少受到了左肘伤势的影响，但就手塚的赛时反应和团队的赛后分析来看，手塚是否换成右手击球，对比赛结果的的影响并不大。那场比赛中越前表现精彩到有如神助，五盘大战全场非受迫性失误不超过20个，还发出了15记Ace球。手塚原本以为，直到职业生涯结束，他都有可能用不上右手持拍。可是在温布尔顿的决赛场上，时隔十四年站在不二的对面，手塚将球拍换到了右手。手塚在那一瞬间莫名感受到了命运，八年来从未放松的对右手的锻炼，或许不过是为了在和不二的这场比赛坚持到最后。无论结果如何，站在不二对面，与不二对决的，是完全的手塚国光。

媒体对手塚右手持拍的强大能力表现出的惊讶程度，不亚于在看到不二首周表现的数据统计结果时的诧异。有德国评论员开玩笑道，手塚就算再在网坛征战十年，估计用右手也能拿下大满贯（1）。无论是媒体还是坐在不二球员包厢的越前和考特，对不二丢了两局也并不是非常意外。因为手塚一直左手持拍，旋转、角度、击球方法都和普通的右手持拍球员有区别。在经过将近四个小时的比赛之后，就算不二自己没有意识到，但事实上不二潜意识中已经根据手塚的击球习惯做出了调整。手塚忽然更换了持拍的手，无疑会对不二造成影响，在网球场上，细微的手感变化很可能就意味着原本可以过网的球弹网后落回自己的场地，或是原本可以压线的好球出界。如果变化更明显一点，最终失手用排框击球也不是没有可能。

最终手塚在第四盘的第三个发球局终于成功保发，并颇具戏剧性地在下一局反破了不二的发球局，并在第四个发球局成功保发之后，两人的比分来到了4-4，两个人在第四盘又站在了同一起跑线。

手塚将目光投向球场对面的不二，和第四盘的开盘相比，不二整个人都发生了变化。认真自信甚至锋芒毕露，手塚是第一次在球场上看到这样的不二。不二在笑，却并不像往常那样笑得云淡风轻与世无争，在不二盛绽的笑容中间，手塚更多地感觉到了侵略和野心。手塚想到了自己在遇到强大如不二的对手时的感受，不是畏惧敬佩，不是求教请求，更多的时候是想要征服和超越。手塚明白，此时此刻站在对面的不二也是真真正正的不二周助，此时的不二要追求的好胜心没有情感因素，也不是因为要完成约定，而是发自不二内心的“要赢”。

之后不二就用两记Ace球将自己的发球局比分变成了30-0。十一年来，不二从来没有在比赛中感受过如此的兴奋。站在他对面的是完全的手塚国光，在之前的三盘比赛中，手塚的左手表现已经足够精彩，精彩到将自己逼得无路可退，可是当手塚亮出他的下一张底牌，他强大的右手持拍比赛能力时，不二愈发激动起来。如果在手塚左手受伤的情况下获得胜利，那么对于不二来说，这场胜利无疑是不完满的，因为站在他对面的不是完全的手塚国光。如果手塚换成右手持拍，而右手的水平不过尔尔的话，不二的能够获胜也同样可以被称为胜之不武，毕竟右手不是手塚的惯用手。可是手塚在右手持拍的情况下，每一个球都精准凌厉，甚至毫不输于未受伤的左手。不二听到了自己剧烈的心跳，感受到了自己并不平稳的呼吸。无关于和手塚的约定，无关于十一年来的等待守候，无关于手塚对自己心意的回应，只是单纯地出于求胜的心情，此时此刻，他要赢，他要以独立的不二周助胜过完满的手塚国光。

虽然两人在这一局稍有争夺，但最终这一局被不二拿下。进入手塚的发球局，不二如果能够成功破发，就能在网球圣地温布尔顿加冕，抱得挑战者杯，获得职业生涯的第一座也是唯一一座大满贯。

（1）德语里面有一个俗语，翻译成中文的话是“用左手也能做成”，形容事情很简单，用不惯用的手也能完成。用在手塚身上就是“用右手也能完成”。哈哈，稍微有点冷~

22\. 重逢（9）

手塚的发球局，第一个发球速度迅疾，直落外角死角。但不二却看到了手塚比平时稍微多拍了几个球，所以下意识地预判手塚会将球发向中路。虽然已经意识到继续依靠手中的习惯对发球进行判断已经不再可行，但眼中所见的手塚的习惯仍旧会影响不二对手塚发球的判断。站在接发球二区，在等待手塚发球的时候，不二皱眉稍微进行了思索，之后闭上了双眼。

不二之所以被称为天才，是因为本身具有的优越球感。“球感”这个词非常微妙，不同于勤奋和坚持与后天努力相关，更多的时候，球感来源于天赋。有的球员终其一生也无法达到世界顶尖水平，不是因为缺乏吃苦耐劳和忍受孤独的精神力量，而是没有受到上天的眷顾。平时训练，普通人或许需要一整天来学习新的旋转和控球，而具有天赋的球员或许只需要一小时的训练；面对对手，天资平庸的球手或许需要整整一盘来适应对手的打法并寻求突破，而具有优越球感的选手或许只需要一局比赛。

在迎接手塚的第二个发球时，不二闭上了双眼，他决定相信自己的球感。当视觉对判断造成干扰时，不二思索之后还是决定放弃。更何况在注意力高度集中的情况下，闭上双眼的那一瞬间，不二的其余所有感官都敏（）感起来。虽然站得很远，他却仿佛能够听到手塚在球场对面拍球的声音；皮肤的每一寸似乎都在感受着周围空气的变化，不二甚至感觉到了周围细微流动的空气。之后，手塚的发球破空而来。不二调动听觉和感觉判断着球的落点，之后挥拍出手，睁开双眼。接发球虽然并不十分高明，但面对手塚时速高达137英里直挂外角死角的发球，在网坛能完成接发的人已经屈指可数。之后手塚将球击向了对角，不二需要穿过整个球场去救球，不二冲刺到击球点时已经快撞上场边的挡板，但还是用尽全力反手击球出手。最终一记直线球直接砸在边线深处，一记几乎堪称完美的Outside in让不二处在彻底劣势的情况得分。但不二冲刺速度过快，在完成救球后一跤跌在球场上还稍微向前滑动了几米，由于草地并不像塑胶球场那么平整，加上历经半个月的比赛之后，部分草地已经被踩到只剩下砂土，不二在站起来的时候，落地的左腿已经鲜血淋漓，虽然是并不严重的皮外伤，但仍旧让人触目惊心。裁判甚至亲自走到不二面前，询问不二是否需要申请医疗暂停进行确认伤势并进行包扎，不二拒绝之后立刻站到了底线准备接发。

电视直播先是给不二闭上双眼进行的漂亮接发进行了加大特写，不二得分之后又是鲜血淋漓的左腿。很多评论员都有些心痛地说道，大概是因为这是职业生涯的最后一场比赛，无论是手塚还是不二，都打得异常拼命。

15-15

之后两个球不二在接发时，都选择了闭上双眼对球进行判断。虽然无法完成和之前一样通过接发球直接得分拿下手塚的发球局，但不二也没有再受手塚习惯性动作的干扰，能在接发时准确地接到球。这两分中两人互有来往，各下一分，比分来到30-30。

30-30无疑是关键分，无论谁拿下下一分都会掌握这一局的主动权，特别是如果是不二拿下的话，就拿到了赛点。

不二还是闭上了双眼，似乎是意识到这一分的重要性，赛场上观众虽然很兴奋，但连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。不二还是完成了接发，并且落点比预计更深。但不二在看到手塚的姿势时心沉了下来，手塚做出了削球的姿势，并且手部动作比普通削球更低。不二毫不犹豫地提起球拍向网前跑去，不二只能赌手塚在这个姿势下会使用零式削球。而能挽救零式削球的方式，只有提前启动到网前，在球落地之前击球过网。但手塚看到不二奔向网前时，稍微调整了姿势，反手将球斜线击出，几乎直落在不二的防守死角。不二几乎是下意识地向左移动了一大步，之后一字滑出，左手轻轻撑地，右手反手只是勉强够到球之后稍微提拉了一下，之后右腿的伤口似乎又被崩开，原本已经稍微风干的鲜血又流了出来。不二迅速站起来，迅速回到网前准备接球。球弹在网带上，之后缓缓偏向了手塚场地，手塚虽然及时赶到，但球几乎是顺着球网滚到手塚场内。这球结束之后，全场观众难以抑制地欢呼起来！不只是不二在获得这一分之后拿到了赛点，更多的是因为两人在这一分中的斗智斗勇，手塚发球对不二造成的威胁和在击球动作上的障眼法已经令观众热血沸腾，而不二精彩的防守更是值得为之欢呼，因为任何细小的手感差异都会造成不二丢掉这一分。观众的欢呼在球场中萦绕不去，像是要掀了温布尔顿好不容易装上的伸缩屋顶，最终裁判提醒两次之后观众才安静下来。

在和手塚的比赛拿到赛点的那一刻，不二意外地感受到了自己的平静。观众的欢呼雀跃离他很远，甚至站在球场另一端的手塚都变得遥远起来，十一年的职业生涯，心意、陪伴、等待、渴望、求胜，所有的过往此时此刻充盈在不二脑海中，之后烟消云散，不二心中一片澄澈清明，看向手塚。手塚发球前的各类动作似乎被不二的大脑自动屏蔽，不二盯住了手塚的发球动作。手塚一记发球直落在中路，刚好处在不二靠近反手位的脚边。像是有所预感，不二快速向反手位进行移动，最终侧身正手将球击到了手塚反手位的死角。手塚几乎是下意识地直接将球拍换到了左手，并调整脚步去救球。球被击回不二场内，之后两人陷入了多拍相持。在第十个回合开始，现场和电视直播的屏幕下方就开始计数。在进行到第十五个回合的时候，不二忽然大角度变线，球以小斜线的方式落在了手塚左手持拍的反手位死角。手塚赶到之后将持拍换回右手，将球击回不二场内，两个人又回到了相持阶段。在第二十个回合时，手塚反手削球，并在这一次真正地用出了零式削球。不二追赶到网前时球几乎已经落地，零式削球下坠非常厉害，不二只能将球挑高之后迅速站到网前防守。原本以为手塚会等球落地之后选择正手击球，但手塚在球被挑高后稍微调整了脚步选择了扣杀，一记杀球直接砸向底线。这种情况下手塚的杀球无疑极具威力，扣杀就是一次有效范围在整块球场的强势发球。不二转身急奔向底线，在手塚的扣杀弹跳到最高点之前迅速起跳，扣杀到了手塚场内，并且落点十分靠近网前。手塚迅速调节步法，几乎采取完全相同的方式又将球擦网扣杀回了不二的球场。虽然手塚扣杀擦网，以防止不二使用棕熊落网，不二根本没有使用棕熊落网的架势，铁了心一般又将球扣杀回了手塚场内。

现场观众屏住了呼吸，扣杀虽然说是最有效的进攻方式，但事实上体能消耗也最大，因为这需要牵动全身肌肉，集中所有的注意力来进行进攻。这种球员之间相互扣杀的情况实在非常罕见。但不二的这记扣杀却并没有给手塚将球接回来的机会，球落在底线和边线的交界处，落地之后迅速弹高落在观众席。包括裁判在内的所有人都稍微有些愣神，场内一片静寂，落到看台上的球在地上发出一阵轻响。

“比赛结束，胜者不二周助，比分6-7，6-3，7-6，6-4。”一片静寂中，裁判最先做出反应，进行了判决。

23\. 颁奖礼

看台上传来排山倒海的欢呼声，精彩的比赛无疑刺激了看台上观众的神经。可看台上手塚国光的球迷，更多的，已经泣不成声。这是手塚国光的最后一场比赛，虽然按照今天的状态来看，手塚还有能力获得更多的大满贯，可是他已经宣布了退役，宣布在温布尔顿的决赛场上结束自己的职业生涯。球场上球迷一面为激烈绝妙的比赛鼓掌一面泪流满面，对于这个征战网坛已经十二年，在五年内实现了金满贯并斩获了十个大满贯的世界第一，所有人都怀着敬意与不舍。在这十二年的时间，手塚国光已经成为了很多球迷生活的一部分，关注他的比赛成绩，因他的胜利而兴奋激动，因他的失利而伤心难过。再加上一丝不苟做事风格和认真严谨的生活态度，手塚俨然已经成为了许多青少年球手的榜样。

比赛结束之后，手塚来到网前和不二握手拥抱。

“和手塚的约定，算是超额完成了。”不二轻声在手塚耳边笑着说道。

手塚揽过不二，拍了拍不二的肩膀，沉稳持重的力量透过手塚的掌心传到不二肩头，让不二异常安心。两人依次和裁判握手之后，手塚回到了自己的座位，不二向场地四面鞠躬，现场球迷起立欢呼，为新晋大满贯冠军喝彩。

对于手塚的球迷而言，不二扮演了一个并不令人愉快的终结者的角色。温布尔顿是手塚国光捧起第一座大满贯奖杯的地方，如果他能在职业生涯的最后一刻捧起挑战者杯，那么这无论是对手塚还是对球迷都具有重大的意义。可是没有人能否认不二在这场比赛，甚至这届温网中的优异表现。手塚的球迷就算并不愉快，可是也不得不承认手塚输在不二手上输得心服口服。更何况，他们能在手塚职业生涯的末尾看到手塚神乎其技的右手持拍，也要感谢不二的步步紧逼。更何况这也是不二的最后一场比赛，手塚的球迷也许自私地期望着手塚能在温布尔顿卫冕，可是在二十九岁的年纪夺得职业生涯第一个也是最后一个大满贯的不二，也可以被称作奇迹。

手塚坐在自己的球员休息椅上的时候，将目光投向了不二。不二卸下了比赛末尾有些攻击性的气势，温和地站在场地中心笑着向观众鞠躬。手塚觉得不二并没有赢得比赛后的兴奋，但能感觉到不二非常高兴，因为不二不仅仅是笑着，还攥紧了双拳。之后不二回到了座位上拿出毛线外套穿上，和球童小声交谈了些什么之后，赛会的医生趁准备颁奖典礼的间隙进场为不二清理包扎腿上的伤口。虽然只是皮外伤，但是如果一直拖延还是有可能发生感染。手塚从自己的座位上站起，走到了不二旁边，不二有抬头看向手塚，似乎对手塚的来意有些疑惑。

“还痛吗？”手塚询问道。

“稍微有一点。医生说有砂砾进到伤口里面了，要彻底清洗。嘶……”似乎是因为医生冲洗伤口时稍微加重了力度，不二有些重地吸了口气，“反倒是手塚的手肘，没关系吗？”

“退役之后会专门针对性地进行修养和复健，虽然无法完全达到之前的水平，但是不会影响正常生活。”手塚看了一眼还缠着绷带的左肘，回答道。

不二还想要说什么，但医生已经完成了对不二的伤口清洗包扎，颁奖仪式的准备也已经完成，手塚迅速回到了自己的座位上。颁奖仪式首先为主裁判颁发纪念奖牌，之后主持人例行的宣布获奖者，手塚在现场观众的欢呼中从肯特公爵手里接过了亚军银盘，和工作人员寒暄之后将银盘举起，微笑了起来。现场的掌声愈发热烈，因为掌声不仅是献给手塚，更是献给手塚这十一年的职业生涯。虽然直到手塚举起亚军银盘的这一刻，仍旧没有人直到手塚为什么会选择急流勇退，但十二年来手塚带给网坛和世界的感动已经足够球迷回味。之后，不二从肯特公爵手里接过了挑战者杯。电视镜头给了不二加大特写，在那一分那一秒，整个世界都看到不二在举起挑战者杯的那一刻，眼泪夺眶而出。这座奖杯对于不二来说意味着太多，十一年的等待、陪伴和颠沛流离在不二举起挑战者杯时终于被不二放下，获胜的喜悦和如释重负的欣慰让不二几乎哽咽。

之后手塚走向记者，接受对亚军的采访。

“手塚，这的确是一场非常精彩的比赛。这是你职业生涯的最后一场比赛，你对这场比赛怎样评价呢？”

“这场比赛的确非常艰难，如你所见，我甚至用上双手都无法获胜。可是这场比赛实在是非常棒，我非常享受比赛的过程，其实如果可能的话，我愿意在球场上呆得更久一点，甚至打满五盘也没关系。能在这样一场比赛之后结束我的职业生涯，是我的荣耀。”

“和彼此熟悉的朋友进行比赛又有怎样的感受呢？”

“从国中开始就和不二在一所学校，但是作为队友的我们反而很少比赛。但是从国中一直到现在我都认为，在所有交过手的对手中，不二无疑是最强级别的。和不二比赛是非常有趣的事情，因为能在比赛过程中不断发现全新的自己。从技术层面上来说，我们在赛前就已经相互了解，可是在这场比赛之后，我想我们彼此加深了对对方的认识。”之后手塚将目光投向了站在身后的不二，泪水还挂在不二眼角，温布尔顿天气已经放晴，下午六点的灿烂阳光透过温布尔顿的可伸缩顶棚透进来，映着不二晶亮的泪水，熠熠闪光，“在这里我还是要恭喜你不二，你今天的表现实在非常精彩，这个温网冠军你当之无愧。”不二伸手擦去脸上的泪水，微笑着看向手塚，可是眼泪不受控制地从眼角不断溢出。

“在这里，我还是想代表全场的球迷再询问一次，你究竟为什么会决定退役？”

“是因为不二决定了退役。”看台上的观众传来了惊呼，就连不二都瞪大眼睛看向了手塚，可是手塚没有解释下去的意思，记者也只好向手塚致谢，准备采访不二。

“这一定是非常激动的时刻！”

“对于我来说确实是这样的。”不二的声音还带着轻微的哭腔，稍微清了清嗓子之后，不二说道，“毕竟这是我的第一个也是最后一个大满贯。我也非常感激，我的对手是手塚，这是我从国中一年级开始就一直期待的对决。”之后，不二侧身看向手塚，继续说道，“手塚，其实我从来没有期待过我们的职业生涯会在同一天走向终结，非常感谢你给我站在温布尔顿决赛场上的动力和勇气，也非常感谢你今天居然让我赢了。”现场观众因为不二的小幽默笑了起来，向来扑克牌脸的手塚挂起了温柔的微笑。

“你在最后一局选择了闭上双眼来接手塚的发球，效果反而比睁开双眼更好。”

“手塚的发球一直是他最强大的武器之一，想要破解非常不容易。如果说一定要说我为什么会选择闭上双眼的话，我大概会选择喜欢的作家安东尼·德·圣艾修伯里在《小王子》里的名言：‘真正重要的东西，肉眼是无法看见的。’在和手塚比赛的时候，闭上双眼用心去体会手塚的发球似乎更容易捕捉到手塚的球路。”

“结束比赛的扣杀回合非常精彩，特别是你的最后一个球，你是怎么做到的？”

“硬碰硬地和手塚比扣杀我实在是非常不占优势，在手塚将球扣回我的场内的时候我曾经想过想要用其他的防守方式进行还击。但是手塚思虑十分精密，并没有留给我防守反击的机会。在这种情况下，我只能选择继续直接进攻，原本以为球出界了，但是没想到运气很好，球落在了底线上。手塚的周密思虑实在是非常令人惊讶，我想这也是他能二十次站在大满贯决赛赛场上的原因。从国中开始我就一直非常仰慕他，他非常严谨、思虑周全也非常具有责任心，可以说是我完全无法成为但永远心怀尊敬与憧憬的那一类人。能在网球圣殿温布尔顿赢得冠军，也多亏手塚在比赛期间的鼓励。所以如果要发表类似于获奖感言的演讲的话，手塚，我一定会首先感谢你。”不二将目光转向手塚，刚刚停下的泪水又从眼角落了下来。

“那么，对手塚说他选择退役是因为你这件事，你有什么看法吗？”记者开玩笑地问道。

“我进入网坛是因为手塚，所以手塚，我们扯平了。”

24\. 聚会

回到东京三个月后，手塚和不二最终决定共同举办一场私人退役聚会。虽然温布尔顿为两人在赛后特意举办了退役仪式，但两个人都更倾向于邀请好友共同举办更有纪念意义的私人聚会。在考虑聚会地点的时候，两个人几乎异口同声地说：“青学”。聚会的内容，当然，还是网球。最终，为了不给学校的日常教学活动和平日还要工作的朋友添麻烦，两人决定在周六晚上租用学校网球场举行活动，虽然学校坚持不愿意收钱，但最终两个人还是以支持网球社发展的名义支付了远高于租金的费用。

因为青学是一切梦想开始的地方。他们十二岁在青学相遇，度过了青春最宝贵的三年，相互扶持之中获得了全国大赛，然后走向了世界。两个人在分别之后看似各自走向了荆棘般的未来，可却从未远离，十一年的别离、等待、陪伴和守候，最终两人还是殊途同归，一起回到了青学。

聚会来了很多人。藤原优将东京大学文学部日本文化研究专业的特别录取通知书交到了不二手上；格林瓦尔德和安德烈·考特聊着聊着天就各自拿了自己的球拍去球场上比赛；三木和音牵着佐藤玲子，将双肩包里两本摞起来有三十厘米厚的8开相册分别送给了手塚和不二，受过良好的力量训练的两人在收到相册时都险些拿不住。英二一身简洁利落的浅绿色网球服，背着净白色的球包，乍眼看上去比身着休闲服的不二和手塚还要职业；越前龙马趁着温布尔顿之后的休整时间赶来参加，刚下飞机还拎着旅行箱就赶来了学校；河村隆带来了大盒的寿司刺身，刚打开不久就被一抢而空；乾拍了拍不二的肩膀说不二的胜利实在来之不易，赛前他计算的不二的获胜率大概只有43%；成为上班族的大石秀一郎郑重其事地拜托手塚在复健完成之后教自己刚满三岁的孩子网球；在上野动物园担任饲养员的海堂薰特意走到手塚面前，将青学网球社在十三年前的征战情况细致地告诉了手塚；在软件公司进行游戏编程的桃城送了不二一套公司最新开发的恋爱养成游戏，声称有助于帮助单身十五年的不二找到对象，手塚在旁边清了清嗓子，桃城立刻掏出包里的另一套模拟教学设计系统，拍着手塚的肩膀说估计对手塚的将来有用。

退役之后，手塚决定在日本投资办一所网球学校。虽然他自己本身，从某种程度上来说，是西方网球教育的成果，但是他更希望日本年轻的选手能够在日本本土接受优良的网球训练。他非常清楚远在异国他乡、远离亲人朋友的艰苦、无奈与孤独，学会忍受孤独和辛苦或许对网球选手的职业生涯有所助益，可是友谊和亲情却并不能用来交换网球场上的胜利。

不二怀里塞满了大家赠送的礼物，却没有将他们收起来的意思，他只是郑重其事地抱着，像是抱了满怀的友情，之后笑弯了眉眼。手塚走到自己的球包旁边蹲下身，取出一本书递到不二面前。

“这是……！？”不二惊讶地看着眼前已经被翻到有些破旧的书，那是自己两年前出版的文集，并且大部分都是古典文学方向的学术论文。

“不二，我考虑了很久，在你退役的时候应该要送你什么。最后还是决定把这本文集送给你，古典文学不是我的专长，除了你在文中提到的作者文献，我也没有读过太多其他作品。可是不二，这本书真的非常精彩，每一篇我都读过很多遍。”意识到不二似乎无法腾出手来接这本书，手塚打算将书放到不二怀里，却没想到不二抱着满怀的礼物转身走到球包旁边，将礼物小心翼翼的一一收好，之后回到手塚面前，伸手接过了已经有些发皱的书后，把手里的相册递给了手塚。

“国中的时候，手塚说过想要世界名山写真集，这是从我这十二年拍的照片里选出来的。所有地方我都亲自去过……手塚因为网球不得不放弃了登山，我很遗憾。”不二将写真集放到手塚手里，笑着说道。

“那个Fuchs摄影专栏真的是你的？”手塚吃惊地问道。

“嗯。知道手塚用社交网络账号关注的时候，我非常开心。不过这本集子是没有发布在专栏里的相片，还请你期待。”不二笑着回答道。

“在关注的时候就在想，大概只有不二或者和不二非常相像的人能拍出这样的照片，没想到真的是你。”

“手塚。”

“嗯？”

“你说是因为看到我退役，所以决定退役，是真的么？”

“那么不二，你说是因为我进入职业圈，是真的么？”

“手塚真是狡猾！明明……”不二下半句话还没有说出口，已经被手塚拥进了怀里。网球场上的灯光明晃晃地亮着，刺得不二眼睛发痛，眼泪落了下来。原本有些喧闹的球场忽然静下来，三木和音带头吹了个口哨，之后大家全都开始起哄。手塚放开不二，一手抱着不二送他的相册，一手牵住了不二，感觉到不二微微挣扎，手塚更加用力地握紧，最后和不二十指相扣。

夏末的东京，温暖而安静。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文章写到这里就正式结束了~！这是一篇比较长的后记，所以今天就不一一回复大家了，真的非常感谢大家这一个多月的陪伴！你们写的留言是我每天更文的动力！
> 
> 其实本来是想给不二写生贺的，结果忽然接到通知说要考试，所以破罐子破摔决定多写一点。在3.31这一天结束，感觉自己简直如释重负，毕竟我4.1就开学了（笑~）。其实预计也是比赛结束之后两三章就结束了，毕竟如果一直往下写的话，就会陷入各种各样我不擅长的家长里短和情感纠葛，我个人希望两个人就这样相互告白就结束了。因为他们两个人在一起，无论多高的地方都能到达><！！其次是告白的问题，可能很多人都觉得告白并没有说得很清楚，但是我个人会觉得两个人都年近而立了，在相互理解心意相通的基础上告白反而没有那么重要。当然这只是我个人意见啦，大家都可以怀有不同的看法。
> 
> 其实一开始我是想写一篇不二赢了越前赢了手塚被手塚娶回家走上人生巅峰的爽文，事实上按照情节来看这文确实这么简单粗暴地展开的，但是中间莫名其妙地加入了很多虐两个人的点，不过最后亲妈如我还是让他们在一起了哈哈哈。
> 
> 下面稍微点明一下文章里面的小伏笔小彩蛋和错误，仅供娱乐哈哈哈~
> 
> （1）灵感是来自于手塚决定去德国的时候，不二对海棠他们说：“虽然相隔万里，但是只要我们坚持在网球的道路上，总有一天还会相遇。”
> 
> （2）在描写手塚的时候稍微参考了一下费德勒~我第二喜欢的男子网球运动员（顺便，最爱的是我家纳豆！！）
> 
> （3）多少受了一点电影《情定温布尔顿》的影响。
> 
> （4）在写比赛的时候最大的Bug在于温网的夜场比赛，温网是没有夜场比赛的。发球局和比分我有用纸笔计算过，可是冢不二打到最后我也晕了……
> 
> （5）第一章里面，手塚从摊在桌上的体育杂志得知了不二要退役，于是决定退役。这本杂志在15章也出现了哟。
> 
> （6）两个人虽然十多年没有通电话，但是都把对方的手机铃声设定成了对方喜欢的音乐。
> 
> （7）《月亮报》捏他了英国的最大八卦报纸《太阳报》
> 
> （8）三木和音和佐藤玲子的关系在第六章有提到过
> 
> （9）第七章的背景描述艾伦·鲍曼捏他了英国的网球选手蒂姆·亨曼。
> 
> （10）最后一章出现的摄影专栏，在第8章就有出现。
> 
> （11）13章中原本埋下了伏笔，想让不二在赛后和英二有一次共同采访的经历，可惜觉得和剧情有点不够契合。以后有时间或许会写作番外发出来。
> 
> （12）三木和音知道手塚喜欢不二是透过手塚在14章回忆杀部分的问题，知道不二喜欢手塚是透过18章和不二的回忆杀
> 
> （13）15章里面，手塚并没有把不二归类在“友谊”。
> 
> （14）17章手塚的回忆杀里面，手塚就意识到了自己的心意，不过不二没有接电话，之后逐渐搁置了。
> 
> （15）18章里面，不二穿着手塚比自己大一号的球衣完成了比赛，穿男朋友球衣什么的一直有点戳我萌点。
> 
> （16）文里面虽然非常不科学，但是还是用了不二和手塚的一些招式，比如不二的棕熊落网、心之瞳、赫卡通克瑞斯之守护，手塚的零式发球零式削球等等。我本来想尽量写得科学一点的，可是实在编不出来了，还是上必杀技比较方便嘤嘤。
> 
> 于是~再次感谢大家！！！万一我以后开坑的话我们以后见~！！！


	5. 番外

手塚国光走出慕尼黑中央火车站，迎面而来的是慌乱的人群、不时传来的惨叫、孩子的哭泣和隐约传来的枪响。手塚下意识地跟着人群逃走，耳边是呼啸而过的子弹破空声。枪声越来越近，手塚下意识地加快了脚步，虽然不愿意承认，但是手塚能清楚地感觉到，自己在害怕。

回到东京后一年，手塚和不二在世田谷区买下了毗邻的两套住宅。像所有普通的恋人一样，两个人见面、约会、拥抱、接吻，也会别扭、争吵、冷战、和好。手塚出发去德国的前一晚，两个人刚刚结束了一次不大不小的争执。那天晚上是温布尔顿的男单决赛，越前输给了艾伦·鲍曼，再次在温布尔顿抱憾而归，而英国人终于夙愿得偿，时隔多年再次拥有了一名来自本土的温布尔顿冠军。

不二窝在沙发上削苹果，轻轻一拎将削下来的苹果皮扔到垃圾桶里，然后用分苹果的刀一压，把苹果分成八块放到盘子里，抬眼看了看旁边的手塚。手塚录下了比赛录像，正在用纸笔进行球路分析，不时将数据计入旁边的电脑进行计算。

“手塚，要吃苹果吗？”不二将盘子放到手塚面前。

“嗯。”手塚聚精会神地看着电脑屏幕，稍微回应了一声后右手去摸索苹果，抓起一块后放到嘴里，继续研究着数据和球路。

“手塚，我想了很久。”不二坐到手塚的右边，开口说道，“如果可能的话，你回到球场上去吧。”

原本全神贯注敲击键盘的手塚停下了手中的工作，转头看向不二问道：“为什么这么说？”

“手塚左手的伤势已经算是基本痊愈了，这一年以来各项训练也没有放松过，学校已经走上了正轨。最重要的是，手塚，你仍旧渴望胜利。”不二难得的没有笑，“在学校的球场上打败我并不算什么了不起的事情。”

“如果我最终决定复出的话，你会和我一起回去么，不二？”手塚问道，安静地看着一脸认真的不二。

“手塚……我说过……网球对于你和越前来说是全部。可是……我现在更愿意留在研究所。”不二有些为难地说道。

“我现在也更愿意以学校的事务为重。”手塚伸出右手去揽不二，不二却忽然站起身。

“手塚明天就要出发去慕尼黑，我去帮你整理箱子吧。”

“比赛之前我已经收拾好了。对了，不二，你对这场比赛怎么看？”手塚开口问道。

“越前的表现非常精彩，他的反手比去年的侵略性强了很多，上网的状态也稳定了很多，如果就技术层面来说，鲍曼和越前相比实在是稍逊一筹。但是鲍曼在这场比赛中表现出来的强大的心理素质是制胜的关键。”提到刚刚结束的比赛，不二认真了起来。

“我也这么认为，鲍曼把主场的压力化为了优势，而越前把客场的压力化为了恼火。”手塚将录像回放，“你看这几个球，如果越前按照正常的水平击球，绝对不会在这个地方出现非受迫性失误。不二，如果是你的话，要怎么解决这个问题？”

“明明去年客场赢了鲍曼的是手塚，现在反而来问我怎么办。”不二弯着眼角笑了起来，“手塚去年是怎么解决的，就是解决办法。”

“这不一样。”手塚有些不自然地推了推眼镜，又有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“去年手塚在比赛场上的时候，我看得出来，有一段时间也很动摇。但是手塚很快就找到了解决办法冷静了下来。所以要怎么克服客场作战的压力，特别是来自英国观众的压力，手塚应该是最有发言权的。”不二有些漫不经心地回答道，伸手拿了一块盘子里的苹果放进嘴里，然后倒在了宽大的沙发上微微眯着眼睛躺着。

“……”手塚没有回答，沉默了一阵，开口说道，“不二，如果你回到球场去的话，我会和你一起回去。”

“所以说，是因为我不愿意回到球场上，所以手塚才不愿意复出对么……”不二坐起身原本有些困倦的他瞪眼看着手塚。

“不二……”手塚看着愠怒的不二，有些无措地开口。

“手塚，我承认我在网坛的十一年的确是因为你，也承认当手塚说是因为我而选择退役的时候非常高兴。可是手塚，我想作为成年人的我们，都需要更加独立的生活。如果手塚想要回到球场上，不应该拿我做借口。”不二的声音难得的严肃，“所以，手塚，如果你想要回到球场上的话，就一定要下定决心回去。而我会一直在东京，念完研究所。”说完之后，不二站起身，拿起了沙发上的外套，向门口走去，“我先回去了，明天路上小心。”

直到很久之后的某一天，不二周助仍旧在后怕，也在后悔，那场不大不小的争论险些成为了他们之间的最后一次对话。

有一位怀孕的女性倒在了手塚的脚边，惊惶的人群并没有停下移动，手塚扶起受伤的女人躲到火车站的一根立柱后面，并拿出手机嘱咐女人报警并呼叫救护车。手塚将背在身后的球包取下，挡住了行动困难的女人。枪手距离火车站大厅已经越来越近，手塚面前是慌乱逃窜的人群和倒在血泊中的伤亡者。枪手身后，一辆宝马轿车加速向枪手开去，企图阻止枪手继续向人群开枪，听到动静的枪手迅速转身，向轿车扫射。驾驶员似乎中弹受伤，轿车不受控制地向前加速，枪手仍旧不死心地向轿车开枪。手塚下意识地拿出将手伸进球包，握住球拍的手仍旧在颤抖，手塚国光在那一刻忽然明白，所谓赌上性命的网球，不过如此。

凌晨一点的时候，不二正在写文学评论，电脑的新闻对话框忽然跳出消息：当地时间下午五点四十五分，慕尼黑遭遇恐怖袭击，凶手在火车站举枪扫射，已造成数人死亡、多人受伤……因为之前两人在手塚出发前就详细计划过手塚的行程，不二不用估算就清楚地知道那个时间手塚正好在慕尼黑火车站。不二强迫自己冷静下来，去拿手机拨打手塚的电话。电话一直无法接通，不二仍旧在一直拨打，在第四次打不通电话的时候，不二所有强压下去的恐惧和慌张都开始渐渐暴露。不二开始颤抖，可电话里传来的仍旧是忙音。

警察到达现场是枪击事件发生七分钟以后，凶手已经被火车站安全人员制伏，留在火车站的是满地鲜血、尸体和伤者，以及恐慌哭泣的人群。很快就有人认出了倒在血泊中的伤者之一，是前任网球世界第一手塚国光，之后还有亲历者指出，在枪手集火宝马车的时候有一个不明角度的网球直接击中了凶手的头部，凶手当场眩晕倒地不起，之后大家见到手塚国光迅速从一根立柱后冲出夺走了枪手的持有的枪械，之后几名未受伤或受伤较轻的亲历者亦上前帮忙，但是在捆绑枪手时枪手转醒，发觉枪械被夺后掏出怀中的小口径手枪企图开枪自杀，虽然被众人阻止，但手枪走火，击中了手塚的右腿，手塚之后开始大量出血，倒在了血泊中。阻止恐怖袭击者的众人也脱力坐在了地上。警察在亲历者描述的立柱后面发现了那名报警的躲在立柱旁的女性，也发现了手塚的球包和行李箱。行李箱和球包上有非常明显的弹痕，但躲在后面的女士除了小腿被子弹擦伤无法行走外，几乎没有大碍。

舷窗外是初升的旭日，天空被染成了淡淡的粉红色，远方洁白的云彩被镶上了温暖的浅橙色边界，眼前的云彩漫漫地在天空中晕染开，像是弥漫在情人之间永远无法说破的情愫。不二惴惴不安地坐在飞往慕尼黑的航班上，的从凌晨一点到早晨六点，他一夜没睡，购买了飞往慕尼黑的最早一班航班的机票，订了旅馆房间，给手塚和自己的家人都发邮件说明情况，向学校导师请假，然后迅速赶往机场。在登机的前一刻，他还仍旧在拨打手塚的电话，可是依旧无人接听。在踏入慕尼黑机场的那一刻，不二却忽然犹豫恐惧到想要折返。如果他千里迢迢跑到慕尼黑只能看到手塚国光业已冰冷的尸体，如果他对手塚说的最后一句话是那句一如讽刺的“路上小心”，如果从此以后再也没有手塚……不二拒绝往下想，他查询了日本驻慕尼黑领事馆，径直赶去。

由于现场有人进行了恰当的急救，并且之后手塚得到了医生的及时救治，手塚最终幸免于难。在德国难得一见的阳光透过窗户洒在病床上，手塚皱了皱眉，逐渐转醒，刚刚坐起身就被人抱了满怀。辨认出是不二的气息之后，手塚伸手也拥紧了不二。手塚切实地感受到劫后余生的喜悦，在手臂之间的不二的重量触感就是就是最真实重要的温暖，他不由地更加抱紧了不二。

“手塚，我很想你。”整整十八个小时从未流泪的不二终于哭得泣不成声，一边哽咽一边说道。

“不二，我爱你。”手塚轻轻抚摸着不二的头发，在不二耳边轻声说道。

手塚明白，自己在过去和未来，都再也没有这样的时机来表白。在中弹之后，手塚有一段时间一直意识模糊。难得的是，那个时候，感伤、脆弱和不安，这些在平日和手塚无缘的情感瞬间占领了他的大脑。如果死去怎么办，明明还没有和不二和好，如果再也见不到不二怎么办……以及在真正失去意识之前，手塚脑海中想到的是，还没有向不二告白。所有的矜持内敛在死亡面前如此脆弱而不堪一击，手塚国光如此庆幸，在死神面前他至少有一个想要紧紧拥抱的人。手塚没有听到不二的回答，只是感觉到了自己夺眶而出的眼泪和不二更加用力的拥抱。


End file.
